Mi Vestido Azul songfic
by pgranger
Summary: Cap7 y último arriba... Es el final... Hermione se va, con la esperanza de que Harry la detenga... RR plz!
1. Una nueva vida

**Bueno, antes que nada¡Hola! Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que subí algo y creo que ya era hora de que me apareciera por aquí, en primera para hacerles saber que no me he olvidado de ustedes ni de Nada es lo que parece (estoy batallando mucho con el cap, pero les prometo que actualizaré), y en segunda, porque ya era hora de que subiera un fic o songfic; como es el caso de este.**

**Este songfic tiene algo de tiempo que lo escribí, pero no lo había querido publicar hasta no tenerlo completamente terminado, y aunque aún no está terminado, creo que ya era hora de que lo subiera a fanfiction...**

**Espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar algún lindo comentario, ahí donde dice review, por fa! Y bueno, si tienen alguna queja también es bien recibida, sólo no flames...**

**

* * *

MI VESTIDO AZUL**

**_Una Nueva Vida_**

Siempre había soñado con graduarse y comenzar una carrera, desde que era una niña; aún antes de conocer el mundo mágico; pero ahora no estaba tan segura de eso.

Había pasado un año desde su graduación y decidió que era hora de vivir sola, intentaría independizarse y mantener sus estudios sin la ayuda de sus papás.

Sabía que no era una mala decisión, al contrario, se sentía orgullosa de ello, pero no contaba con la idea de sus mejores amigos. Aún no aceptaba, pero era cuestión de tiempo que sus amigos tomaran su silencio como un "SÍ" y trasladaran sus cosas a su apartamento, así que debía conseguir rápidamente un lugar dónde vivir.

Tenía una semana buscando dónde quedarse, pero parecía que todos querían que se quedara con sus amigos, y no era que despreciara su amabilidad ni que renegara de vivir con ellos, pero el vivir con ellos implicaba pasar la mayor parte del día con "él" y comenzaba a hacerse insoportable el verlo todo el tiempo, sobretodo porque sabía que a sus amigos ya no les afectaba el hecho de que los viera en ropa interior o en "ropa de dormir", que últimamente sólo era la ropa interior. Así que tenía que conseguir una casa pequeña o un departamento¡rápido!

Después de haber estado en la última batalla y haber peleado con Bellatrix, cualquier cosa debería hacérsele fácil, pero el conseguir un lugar en el cual se sintiera cómoda y que no estuviera demasiado lejos de la casa de sus padres, pero tampoco demasiado cerca, era realmente difícil.

Estaba en su casa leyendo todos los clasificados en el periódico, tratando de encontrar algo que se ajustara a su economía y, claro, también a sus gustos, sabía que no podría vivir en una casa en la cual no se sintiera cómoda.

De repente un repiqueteo en la ventana de la cocina la hizo dejar el periódico sobre la barra. Se levantó del banco y se acercó al lavadero de trastes para abrir la ventana que estaba detrás de este, y no tardó entrar una lechuza parda, que casi choca con ella.

– ten más cuidado, Agnes – dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a la lechuza – la última vez que viniste por poco me dejas sin ojo... – decía mientras desataba el sobre que llevaba en la pata izquierda. Y en cuanto liberó a la lechuza del mensaje, esta salió volando por la ventana, rozando el rostro de Hermione con su ala – estoy segura que un día de estos me sacará un ojo... – decía mientras abría el sobre, sacando de ahí una nota en la cual reconoció inmediatamente la letra de su mejor amiga: Ginny Weasley.

_Hermione:_

_Luna y yo iremos por ti en unos minutos¡hemos encontrado la casa perfecta para ti!_

_Te daremos los detalles cuando lleguemos a tu casa..._

_Ginevra M. Weasley_

Hermione sonrió al leer el nombre completo de su amiga y recordó lo molesta que le había escrito contándole que su mamá la había obligado a comenzar a firmar con su nombre completo, cuando sólo le quedaba un año para salir de Hogwarts y debía acostumbrarse a usar su nombre y no un diminutivo, pues eso le restaría seriedad a sus escritos.

Tardó un poco en volver a concentrarse en el periódico, pues se había quedado pensando en su futuro trabajo, sabía que aún no entraría al ministerio de magia, el papá de Ron le había ofrecido un puesto en el departamento de _Regulación Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles_, pero ella no quería meterse en algo tan serio, pues no quería descuidar sus estudios y sabía que el trabajo en el ministerio le quitaría demasiado tiempo.

– ¿Hermione? –

Escuchó una voz fuera de la cocina, reacomodó el periódico que tenía extendido por toda la barra y se dirigió a la sala, donde sabía que estaría sus amigas.

– ¡demonios!... Luna, no... ¡espérate! – decía la voz de Ginny mientras Hermione se acercaba a la sala, y al entrar se encontró a sus dos amigas hincadas en el piso, con las cabezas casi unidas acercando sus rostros al suelo.

– ¿qué pasó? – les preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellas y ambas chicas la voltearon a ver bastante sorprendidas, haciendo que Hermione notara algo raro en la mirada de Luna – ¿desde cuándo usas lentes de contacto? – le preguntó con expresión sorprendida, observando el ojo café de su amiga.

La chica rubia se sonrojó en extremo – me los puse hace unos días... y acabo de perder uno... – dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en buscar su lente de contacto o en no recibir un sermón de parte de Hermione.

– no deberías hacer eso por Ron, si él te quiere lo hará por quien eres y como eres... además, te he dicho mil veces que Ron ya superó el amor que creía sentir por mi... – dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse, aunque mantuvo su tono serio – debes darle tiempo, Ron todavía no madura... recuerda que los hombres tardan más en madurar... aún no sabe lo que quiere... – le decía mientras se hincaba al lado de Ginny.

– Hermione tiene razón, Ron todavía cree que el Quidditch y la comida son lo único que lo podrían hacer realmente feliz – le dijo Ginny, haciendo reír a sus amigas – ¡es en serio! – se defendió frunciendo el entrecejo y sus amigas asintieron.

– te creemos, pero es sólo que se escuchó bastante gracioso – dijo Luna sonriendo, y enseguida sonrió más – ¡aquí está! – dijo tomando el lente de contacto, y enseguida sacó un estuche de plástico gris y lo abrió para poner sus lentes en los pequeños recipientes de la cajita – ¡listo! – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, levantándose del piso, y sus amigas la imitaron.

– bien, y ¿cuáles son los detalles que me tienen que dar? – les preguntó Hermione mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

Luna y Ginny se sonrieron – creo que es mejor que vayamos¡necesitas verla! – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

– ¡oh, muy bien¡entonces vamos! – dijo Hermione sonriendo, cambiando de dirección, y salieron de la casa entre risas, se dirigieron al coche que sus papás le habían regalado y no tardaron en dirigirse a la casa de la que le hablaban Ginny y Luna.

– no... esperen... ¡ya les había dicho que no voy a vivir con Ron y Harry! – se quejó Hermione al darse cuenta de que se dirigían al edificio donde vivirían sus amigos, pero ambas chicas negaron.

– nadie dijo que vivirías con ese par de lentos – dijo Ginny con calma – hay una casa pequeña, pero muy acogedora, a un lado de los departamentos –

Hermione la volteó a ver por unos segundos bastante sorprendida – ¿está al lado? – preguntó sin poder caber en su asombro y Ginny y Luna asintieron – y ¿porqué no la había visto antes? – le preguntó confundida.

– estoy segura que ya la habías visto, pero no estaba en venta antes... acaban de desocuparla, su dueño se va a ir a vivir a otra ciudad y le urge venderla, entonces... le dije que iríamos hoy a comprar esa casa... ¡se lo dije para que no se la ofreciera a otra persona! – se defendió al recibir una mirada ceñuda de Hermione.

– está bien, pero que quede claro que si no me gusta la casa¡no la compro! – sentenció antes de estacionarse frente al edificio en el vivían sus amigos, quienes casualmente iban saliendo.

– ¡Hermy¿nos viniste a visitar? – le preguntó Ron mientras se acercaba al coche de su amiga.

– Hola... – los saludó Hermione sonriéndoles por unos segundos, antes de voltear para tomar su bolso y las llaves del coche – ¿cómo están? – les preguntó mientras abría la puerta y bajaba con ayuda de Ron.

– muy bien¿y tu? – le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras la saludaba con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

– muy bien, gracias – dijo separándose de su amigo antes de que el moreno repitiera el saludo de su amigo, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo – ¿y tú, Harry¿cómo estás? – le preguntó mientras, por dentro, deseaba no separarse nunca de él.

– muy bien también... pensamos que nos estabas evitando o algo así – le dijo sonriendo, luego de separarse de ella.

Hermione negó rápidamente – no estaba evitando a nadie... he estado ocupada buscando una casa, eso es muy diferente – dijo con calma, mientras se acercaba a sus amigas.

Ambos chicos resoplaron exasperados – ¿para qué buscas casa? ya te dijimos que puedes quedarte con nosotros, el departamento es lo suficientemente grande para que puedas tener tu propia habitación – le dijo Ron con tono cansado.

Hermione negó cansada – son unos groseros¿porqué no saludan a mis amigas? – los reprendió cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Los chicos volvieron a hacer un gesto exasperado y saludaron a sus amigas – ¿contenta? – le preguntó Ron con tono cansado e ignoró la mirada molesta que le dirigió Hermione – bien, ahora dinos¿para qué te partes la cabeza buscando dónde vivir si ya te ofrecimos una habitación en el departamento? –

– miren, ya les dije, quiero aprender a vivir sola... y si no les molesta, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para mi entrevista... – dijo antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse con sus amigas, dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta.

– ¿entrevista?... ¿qué entrevista? – le preguntó Ron, siguiéndola junto con Harry.

– ya tienes trabajo ¿para qué quieres una entrevista? – le dijo Harry con tono serio, provocando que Hermione se detuviera y él chocara con ella – ¡ouch!... lo siento – le dijo separándose de ella.

– no es una entrevista de trabajo... voy a hablar con el dueño de la casa para ver si puedo comprarla – les dijo con tono serio – ¿ahora sí me puedo ir? – les preguntó observándolos detenidamente, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, así que siguió con su camino.

– ¿ves? – alcanzó a escuchar que le murmuraba Luna a Ginny y esta comenzó a negar con gesto cansado.

– ellos sólo están preocupados porque no tendrán quien les resuelva todo... – le dijo con calma, mientras Hermione se acercaba a ellas – Ron ya no siente nada por Hermione, te lo puedo asegurar – le dijo sonriendo, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

– Ginny tiene razón... – dijo Hermione con calma – están desesperados, porque aunque se quejaran todo el tiempo de mi, sé que se desesperan más cuando no los ando apurando – dijo divertida antes de entrar a la casa que le había indicado Ginny justo cuando estaba estacionando el coche.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que cerró el trato con el dueño de aquella casa tan acogedora y a penas estaba iniciando su mudanza. Sus papás habían insistido en que le regalarían la mayoría de los muebles, "_Te lo mereces, no cualquiera saca las mejores notas a lo largo de un siglo"_, le habían dicho para intentar persuadirla, y Hermione pensaba negarse, pero al darse cuenta de que sus papás no desistirían, decidió aceptarlo.

Así que ahí estaba, esperando sus nuevos muebles mientras intentaba acomodar las cajas de su ropa en algún lugar donde no le estorbaran a los empleados de la mudanza. Pero no tardó en escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, así que no le quedó de otra más que dejar las cajas a medio pasillo para correr a atender.

– ¡oh!... sólo eres tú... – dijo un poco decepcionada, y no era que no le diera gusto ver a su mejor amigo ¡NO! Le encantaba verlo, se moría por verlo, pero en ese momento la ansiedad por tener su casa amueblada era mayor.

– ¡vaya, Hermione! a mi también me da gusto verte – dijo con tono ofendido, mientras entraba detrás de su amiga.

Hermione hizo un movimiento de mano a modo de disculpa – no es eso, Harry, es sólo que estaba esperando a los de la mudanza – dijo mientras se inclinaba para cargar una de las cajas, pero Harry la detuvo.

– te ayudo... – le dijo haciéndola dejar la caja en el suelo para después arremangarse la camisa y volver a levantar la caja, junto con otra un poco más pesada – ¿dónde las pongo? – preguntó levantando un poco las cajas, para indicarle que hablaba de ellas.

– no hay prisa... no es necesaria tanta prisa – le dijo sonriendo mientras ella tomaba la otra caja, que estaba en el suelo, y lo guiaba por la casa, subiendo al segundo piso.

– ¿quieres que te ayude con los de la mudanza? – le preguntó Harry mientras dejaba las cajas dentro del amplio closet, y Hermione lo volteó a ver confundida – a veces suelen ser demasiado pesados – dijo con calma – bueno, por lo menos espacio para tu ropa no te faltará – dijo observando todo el armario, que a su vez era vestidor.

Hermione sonrió – lo sé... pero lo mejor es el estudio – dijo ensanchando su sonrisa – espero poder traer algunos libros de mi casa... – dijo con tono meditativo, mientras salía de su habitación.

– bueno, si quieres yo te podría ayudar... – se ofreció Harry caminando detrás de su amiga, quien sólo dijo un débil "gracias", y quedaron en un vago silencio, hasta que Harry se decidió a volver a hablar – y piensas compartir la casa con alguien... según vi allá arriba, tienes dos habitaciones libres – le dijo sentándose en el suelo, recargándose en la pared que dividía el recibidor de la que sería la sala.

Hermione negó – sólo queda una habitación libre, la otra la usaré como sala de descanso... – le dijo con calma, y Harry la tomó de la mano para hacerla sentarse a su lado.

– y ¿para quién será esa habitación que está libre? – le preguntó sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió, no podía evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa – es para huéspedes... así que si algún día te peleas con Ron, ya sabes que aquí tienes una habitación – le dijo sonriendo, e intentó levantarse, pero Harry se lo impidió al rodearla por los hombros con su brazo, atrayéndola más a él.

– ¡ni creas que no voy a tomar tu palabra, eh! – le dijo sonriendo, acercándola más a él para poder rodearla con ambos brazos.

Hermione sonrió un poco nerviosa deshaciéndose del abrazo – no bromeaba – dijo sin voltearlo a ver, mientras se levantaba para ir a atender la puerta.

Le había costado bastante adaptarse a su nueva vida, y no era precisamente por el hecho de vivir sola, no, eso había sido lo más fácil, pues tenía un empleo en el que ganaba lo suficiente para alimentarse y comprarse todo lo necesario para vivir, incluso podía estudiar sin ningún problema; pero lo difícil era cada mañana, cuando al salir al trabajo lo veía llegar con ropa deportiva bañado en sudor y enmarcando su rostro con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que le dirigía al darle los "buenos días", o en la tarde, al regresar a su casa y verlo salir con su elegante ropa muggle listo para ir a trabajar al _ministerio_ y darle un abrazo deseándole una buena tarde, pero lo peor era en la noche, cuando salía a cenar con sus papás y lo veía llegar con una chica diferente cada semana, ignorándola completamente. Sí, definitivamente eso era lo peor, debía cambiar sus horarios de salida, y debía hacerlo ¡YA!

No sabía si era el destino o la suerte era muy buena con ella, pues por alguna razón los papás de uno de sus alumnos se había retrasado y debía quedarse a acompañar al pequeño Kevin a que llegaran por él, sin importar cuánto tardaran.

– ¿Miss, también por ti llegaron tarde? – le preguntó el pequeño, observándola con gesto preocupado, sentado a su lado en las escaleras que dirigían a la entrada de la escuela.

Hermione sonrió divertida y negó – esperaré a que llegue tu papá, me gustaría decirle lo bien que te portaste hoy – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo sonreír al niño.

– ¡mi papi dice que si me porto bien me regalará un cachorrito! – dijo emocionado, abrazando sus piernitas mientras observaba ilusionado hacia la nada.

– ¡ah, entonces pronto tendrás un cachorrito! – le dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír, y pronto se quedaron en silencio, pero no tardó en volver a hacer plática, pues notó la mirada afligida de Kevin mientras observaba hacia el camino que dirigía a la escuela – ¿te puedo decir algo y no se lo dices a nadie? – le dijo con tono confidente, haciendo que Kevin la observara con gesto serio y asintiera – he hablado con Miss Mary para pedirle permiso de tener una mascota de la clase – le dijo sonriendo y el pequeño no tardó en abrir bastante los ojos, en un gesto emocionado.

– y ¿qué dijo?... ¿vamos a tener una mascota! – le preguntaba sin intentar ocultar ni un poco su emoción y Hermione asintió haciendo que Kevin aplaudiera antes de levantarse y comenzar a dar pequeños saltos.

– ten cuidado – le advirtió sin poder dejar de sonreír – ¿qué te parece si traemos un tortuga para que sea la mascota de la clase? – le preguntó sonriendo, pero le sorprendió el cambio de ánimo de Kevin, quien la observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¡una tortuga no es divertida! – se quejó cruzándose de brazos con gesto molesto.

– mmm... ¿qué te parece, entonces, un Hamster? – dijo haciendo sonreír de nuevo a su alumno.

– ¡y se llamará Harry! – dijo haciendo reír a Hermione – ¿no te gusta el nombre? – le preguntó preocupado y Hermione negó.

– creo que no sería correcto... debemos elegir el nombre entre todos – dijo con tono serio, intentando contener otra risa, pero se puso seria al ver que un carro se acercaba a la escuela – ¡mira, ya vienen por ti! – le dijo señalando el coche, pero Kevin negó. Y observaron al coche detenerse frente a ellos.

– ¡viene tu novio! – dijo emocionado al ver a un chico bajarse del coche, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara completamente.

– ¿dónde diablos te metes? – fue lo primero que dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaban – ¡te estuve esperando por horas a que llegaras y llamé mil veces a tu puerta sin obtener respuesta!... ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba! – decía molesto, deteniéndose frente a ella.

– ¿es tu papi? – le preguntó Kevin en susurro y Hermione negó – ¿y porqué te regaña? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

– ¡calma, Harry, no soy una niña de tres años a la que tengas que andar cuidando!... además¿desde cuándo te preocupas por mi? – le dijo levantándose de la grada y tomando en brazos a Kevin – estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo y tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo – lo reprendió antes de bajar las escaleras.

– ¡lo estoy haciendo! – dijo con tono serio – cumplo con mi trabajo de... ¡de amigo! –

– no necesito que me estés cuidando... – le dijo intentando mantenerse calmada – vamos, Kevin, yo te llevaré a tu casa... – dijo tratando de ignorar a Harry que los seguía murmurando cosas in entendibles.

– está bien, está bien¡lo siento! – dijo impidiendo que Hermione abriera la puerta de su coche – no debí gritarte, pero en verdad estaba preocupado, temí que te hubiera pasado algo – le dijo tomándola por los brazos con suavidad.

Hermione suspiró e intentó ignorar lo que había pasado minutos atrás – creo que ahora nos veremos menos... cambiarán mis horarios... – dijo intentando sonar natural, pero le costó hacerlo pasar por un comentario casual.

– ¡bien!... ¡entonces tendremos que salir los fines de semana! – dijo Harry con calma – me tengo que ir a trabajar¡nos vemos después! – dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse de ellos.

Hermione negó cabizbaja y no tardó en abrir la puerta de su coche, acomodó a Kevin en el asiento trasero, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad, y enseguida se subió ella; intentando, por todos los medios, no voltear hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Puso en marcha su coche y se alejó de la escuela, sin preocuparse en voltear a ver si su amigo ya se había ido, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la pregunta de Kevin.

– ¿te gusta ese señor? – le preguntó observándola desde el asiento trasero, y Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja.

– no es un señor, es mi amigo, se llama Harry... – le dijo intentando evadir la pregunta del pequeño.

– ¡Harry es un hamster! – dijo Kevin riendo a carcajada limpia, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

– no digas eso, Kevin, no está bien burlarse de la gente... – le dijo con tono serio, observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido a través del retrovisor.

Y yo te voy a esperar y no me voy a pintar, yo sé que te gusto mucho cuando me ves natural, y llegaré tan puntual, no quiero perder más tiempo; cada segundo que tardas es un beso que te resto.

Esa semana no había ido tan mal; como le había prometido a Kevin, la clase tenía una mascota nueva, y, como había dicho Kevin, la mascota se llamaba _Harry_, trató de convencer a sus alumnos de que desistieran, pero era imposible, parecía que Kevin se las había ingeniado para convencerlos a todos de que así se llamara; sus estudios iban de lo mejor y en toda la semana no había visto a Harry ni una sola vez y estaba dispuesta a pasar ese fin de semana con sus papás, y talvez así aprovechar para llevarse las pocas cosas que aún quedaban en su antigua habitación.

Se preparaba para ir a trabajar, no tenía prisa, pues aún tenía una hora para llegar a preparar el material que usaría ese día y media hora para no toparse con Harry, así que terminó de arreglarse y se dispuso a salir de su casa.

Pero no contaba con que Harry también había cambiado su horario para salir a trotar y, al verlo cruzar la avenida hacia su acera, estuvo apunto de volver a entrar a su casa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

– ¡Hermione! – la saludó Harry alzando una mano en el aire para llamar su atención, y a la chica castaña no le quedó más que intentar devolverle el saludo con una sonrisa forzada, antes de darse media vuelta para cerrar la puerta de su casa intentando armarse de valor para soportar la visión que le ofrecía esa mañana el chico de ojos verdes.

Volteó a verlo y reunió toda la fuerza que había obtenido a lo largo de sus 7 años en _Hogwarts_, para no abrir la boca al ver el rostro sonriente de su amigo, enmarcado por el cabello húmedo, aunado al torso bien formado que dejaba ver esa camiseta sin mangas.

– ¿lista para mañana? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Hermione lo observó confundida¿acaso se le había olvidado algo? – ¿mañana? – preguntó desorientada y Harry asintió.

– mañana pasaré por ti para ir a cenar – le dijo luego de enjugarse la cara con una pequeña toalla, y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos mañana... espero que estés igual de linda, que hoy¡eh! – dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de alejarse de ella.

Bueno, iba a salir con él, pero seguro Ron también iría¿no?... La razón por la que iban a salir era sólo porque ya casi no se veían, a pesar de ser vecinos... ¿o era eso una cita?... ¿una cita entre ella y Harry?...

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó con su sonrisa nerviosa y subió rápidamente a su coche, no podía olvidar sus responsabilidades sólo por aquellas tontas emociones que la embargaban siempre que Harry estaba cerca. Siempre desde aquella vez que Harry, en su séptimo curso le dijo que le gustaban más las chicas naturales como ella, desde ese momento había creído que podía tener una oportunidad con él, pero hasta ese entonces seguía esperando su oportunidad.

**

* * *

Bueno, creo que más de uno sabe en qué canción está basado el songfic, así que, pues, pueden irse dando una idea de lo que pasará...**

**Y, de nuevo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios... **


	2. Salgo con los papás de mis alumnos

**¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Con las buenas nuevas de que ya inicié otro fic (¡esto ya es manía mía!) ... en fin, Nada es lo que parece está un poco atorado, pero espero que en un par de días avance un poco más de la mitad... Con forme vaya actualizando este, yo les iré diciendo cómo va el cap ... y espero también terminar este a tiempo... Y respondiendo a la pregunta de _Carolina potter evans_, _Clara_ y _Hermionedepottergranger_... pues... sólo puedo decirles que la canción tiene mucho que ver con el songfic... bastante he de decir... espero que esto no las haga dejar de leer y sólo quiero decirles que yo odio los finales no HHr... **

**Disfruten del cap, y de nuevo, no olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios!

* * *

**

**"SALGO CON LOS PAPÁS DE MIS ALUMNOS"**

– ¡Miss!... ¡Miss!... ¡Harry se siente mal! – se acercó corriendo a ella una niña de cabello rubio y la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

– ¿Harry?... ¿qué tiene? – preguntó preocupada, levantándose de su lugar dispuesta a salir del aula, pero la mano de Geri la guió al extremo contrario a la puerta, junto a un grupo de niños que se veían preocupados, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a todos sus alumnos observar preocupados a _Harry_, el pequeño hamster que tenían de mascota – a ver... ¿qué pasó?... – dijo inclinándose para poder observar de cerca al animalito, recibiendo las miradas expectantes de los niños, y no tardó en sonreír.

– ¿qué tiene?... ¿está enfermo?... ¿va a morir?... ¡le dije a Tommy que no le diera tanto de comer! – decían los niños con tono preocupado y Hermione escuchó sus quejas preocupadas con paciencia.

– vamos, hay que calmarnos... _Harry_ está bien... es sólo que los hamsters, cuando comen acostumbran guardar la comida en sus cachetes para que, más tarde, si les da hambre, puedan seguir comiendo... – les explicó con infinita calma, recibiendo las miradas sorprendidas de sus alumnos.

– ¿y yo puedo hacer eso? – le preguntó un niño rubio, bastante emocionado.

Hermione le sonrió, pero negó – sólo los hamsters pueden hacer eso... sí tú lo haces te podrías ahogar... además, no podrías hablar... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, reincorporándose – vamos, hoy haremos un dibujo de _Harry_... – decía mientras les indicaba que regresaran a sus mesas.

Observó a todos sus alumnos trabajar mientras ella no dejaba de pensar en la cita que tendría con Harry, pero... ¿en verdad era una cita o ella, por decisión propia, había resuelto que era una cita?. Harry sólo le había dicho que iban a salir, talvez era como amigos y ella ya se había hecho a la idea de que era algo más serio, quizá ni siquiera iban solos, talvez Harry también invitaba a Ron y se reunían para recordar los viejos tiempos. No sabía cuál era la verdadera intención de ese encuentro, pero ella no podía dejar de imaginar lo romántico que podría llegar a ser si Harry por fin le decía lo que tantas veces, por tanto tiempo, había deseado escuchar.

Un par de horas más tarde las clases terminaron y Hermione salió al patio principal junto con sus alumnos para esperar a que los papás de cada uno llegaran por ellos. Se sentó un poco alejada de las demás maestras; aún no lograba entablar una amistad con ellas y parecía que a ellas tampoco les interesaba ser amigas de Hermione; y observó que sus alumnos no se fueran con nadie más.

– creo que mi papi llegará tarde otra vez... –

La voz de Kevin la hizo sobresaltarse, y volteó a ver al pequeño.

– ¿porqué dices eso?... – le preguntó sonriéndole.

– porque no se despidió de mi... igual que la otra vez... – le dijo con calma, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso.

– ehm... bueno, quizá se le hacía tarde para ir al trabajo y tenía mucha prisa... por eso no se despidió de ti... – le dijo intentando animarlo, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Kevin se encogió de hombros y se quedó ahí sentado, junto a ella, observando a los demás niños irse con sus papás, mientras balanceaba sus pies que quedaban a unos 15 centímetros del suelo.

– ¿quieres jugar con _Harry_ mientras esperamos a que lleguen por ti?... – le preguntó casi una hora después, cuando la escuela ya estaba completamente vacía, y Kevin asintió sonriendo ampliamente – bien, pues ¡vamos!... – le dijo tomándolo de la mano y juntos entraron de nuevo a la escuela.

Kevin jugaba en silencio con _Harry_, riendo de vez en cuando y regañándolo cuando intentaba escapársele, mientras Hermione lo observaba intentando no pensar demasiado en sus deseos de ver al Harry humano pronto.

– ¿tu amigo Harry va a venir otra vez? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba ella con el pequeño hamster en las manos.

Hermione lo observó confundida por unos segundos y al final negó – no creo, tiene muchas cosas más importantes qué hacer que venir aquí... – le dijo con calma, mientras Kevin se sentaba frente a ella sin soltar al animalito.

– él te gusta¿verdad? – le preguntó observando al hamster, que movía su nariz olfateando el aire.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada bastante sorprendida al niño y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – ¿cómo dices esas cosas? – dijo soltando una risa floja – él es sólo mi amigo... – dijo sintiendo que esas palabras eran tan reales como lo que sentía y que dolían tanto como la verdad de que ella estaba enamorada de él.

– tú le gustas a él... – le dijo como quien habla sobre el clima, haciendo que su Miss lo observara sorprendida – mi papá dice que un hombre jamás se preocupa por una mujer mas que cuando le gusta... así ellas se sienten importantes... – dijo repitiendo las palabras que recordaba había dicho su papá.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta aún sintiendo el rostro caliente y observó con seriedad al niño – ¿y tú crees todo eso? – le preguntó inclinándose hacia él, y Kevin asintió.

– sí, mi papá se preocupa mucho por mi mamá y la cuida cuando está enferma, y le habla a su celular cuando llega tarde del trabajo y le dice que le gusta mucho como cuando eran amigos... también mi hermano se preocupa por Katy... la busca todos los días y cuando están en la escuela finge que se le hace tarde para encontrarse con ella en los pasillos... – decía con calma, dejando que el hamster caminara por su brazo – pero tu amigo Harry no me gusta... gritaba mucho y ni siquiera te abrió la puerta del coche... mi hermano dice que siempre hay que ser atentos con las mujeres y tu amigo Harry no se portó bien... – le dijo frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

Hermione rió un poco al entender la preocupación de Kevin – no te preocupes, Harry es sólo mi amigo... a él le gusta salir con chicas guapas y de buen cuerpo – dijo con calma.

– ¡tú eres guapa! – dijo volteándola a ver con el entrecejo fruncido – mi hermano dice que eres la maestra mas "_buena"_ que ha conocido... – dijo cambiando su entrecejo fruncido por una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara de nuevo.

– tu hermano no debería hablar de una mujer... – le dijo intentando controlar el sonrojo de su rostro, mientras se levantaba para acomodar unos juguetes que ya no necesitaban ser acomodados.

Kevin se rió al escucharla – él lo sabe, pero lo hace para molestar a mi mamá porque le molesta que hable así de las mujeres... pero cuando me trajo dijo que eras linda... –

– oh... pues... dale las gracias a tu hermano de mi parte... es muy amable al decir eso... – le decía mientras recogía sus cosas – vamos... te llevaré a tu casa... – le dijo sonriéndole y Kevin asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y dejó a _Harry_ en su jaula antes de salir junto a Hermione.

No podía negar que quería ver a Harry llegar en su coche con esa mirada preocupada y ese entrecejo fruncido en señal de enojo. Trató de sonreír al ver que Kevin la estaba observando, y lo llevó hasta su coche, que estaba un poco alejado de la entrada y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre con sombrero apoyado en la puerta del copiloto, tomó con firmeza la mano de Kevin y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Con forme se iban acercando hacía que Kevin se ocultara detrás de ella.

– ¿se le ofrece algo? – preguntó Hermione con tono serio, inclinándose un poco para intentar obtener una mejor vista de aquel hombre, que continuaba dándoles la espalda, y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el hombre volteó hacia ellos – ¡Harry! – se quejó al ver que era su amigo – ¡casi me matas del miedo!... ¿porqué no fuiste a la escuela en lugar de quedarte aquí parado? – le preguntó mientras continuaba acercándose a él.

– pensé que tenían reunión de maestros o algo así... – dijo sonriéndole y volteó a ver a Kevin – pero veo que no... ¡hola, enano! – lo saludó sin dejar de sonreír, pero Kevin sólo lo observó en silencio – ¿lo llevarás a su casa de nuevo? – le preguntó acercándose más a ella, lo que provocó el nerviosismo de Hermione, quien no tardó en tomar en brazos a Kevin.

– sí, no vive lejos de la casa, así que nada me cuesta llevarlo... – dijo alejándose de Harry con el pretexto de subir al coche al niño, quien no apartaba la mirada del ojiverde.

– ¿y podrías llevarme a mi también?... me vine... bueno, en "metro"... – le dijo sonriéndole significativamente y Hermione lo observó frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

– y... ehm... ¿a qué viniste? – le preguntó acercándose a la puerta del conductor.

– bueno, venía a asegurarme de que ningún papá "soltero" estuviera intentando conquistar a mi amiga, fingiendo falsa preocupación por su hijo... – le dijo con tono resuelto, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¡claro!... todos los días vienen los papás de mis alumnos y me dicen que sus hijos tienen problemas para aprender los colores o los números... algunos hasta me piden una clase especial sobre las partes del cuerpo... – le dijo antes de abrir la puerta del coche, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Harry, que enseguida frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿qué les pasa?... ¡cómo se les ocurre semejante cosa!... ¡tú eres una chica decente!.. ahora mismo vas a renunciar, no voy a permitir que te falten al respeto, aunque yo tenga que mantenerte... – decía alterado, sin hacer caso a los llamados de Hermione, hasta que logró interrumpirlo.

– ¡HARRY!... sólo bromeaba, todos los papás de mis alumnos están casados o tienen pareja y son muy respetuosos... – le dijo con gesto burlesco – vamos, sube, Kevin necesita comer... – le dijo antes de subir ella misma a su coche.

– se han hecho muy buenos amigos¿eh?... ¿o es que su papá y tú tienen algo?... – le preguntó Harry luego de un largo silencio de camino.

Hermione lo observó por un par de segundos con el entrecejo fruncido – no digas tonterías, Harry... el señor Palmer quiere mucho a su esposa y es muy amable... – le decía con calma, hablando en voz baja.

– sí, claro... y qué apellido es ese... – murmuró Harry entre dientes, pero Hermione no tardó en callarlo.

– no seas irrespetuoso... además, no sé porqué te molesta tanto que lleve a Kevin a su casa... – le dijo frunciendo de nuevo el entrecejo.

– no me molesta... pero ese no es tu trabajo... – le dijo Harry cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

– pero a mi nada me cuesta llevarlo... además tengo el tiempo necesario para comer y después ir a mi curso... – le dijo volviendo a su tono calmado.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a observar por la ventanilla refunfuñando cosas inentendibles.

– ¿te gusta mi miss? – le preguntó Kevin tomándolos por sorpresa.

Harry lo volteó a ver contrariado – ¿qué dijiste? – le preguntó intentando fingir que no había escuchado su pregunta.

– ¿qué si te gusta mi miss? – le preguntó armándose de paciencia.

Hermione observaba por el retrovisor la expresión seria de Kevin, para luego ver por el rabillo de su ojo la mirada contrariada de Harry y volver su vista al frente – ya te dije que somos sólo amigos, Kevin... – le dijo intentando fingir calma, mientras sentía la mirada de Harry sobre ella.

Siguió manejando en completo silencio, Harry volvió su mirada a la calle y Kevin no volvió a hablar, hasta que Hermione detuvo el coche frente a su casa.

Se bajó en silencio y ayudó a Kevin a bajar del carro, lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de la casa, atravesando el jardín principal – ¿te portarás bien? – le preguntó Hermione inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa, luego de haber llamado a la puerta.

El niño asintió sonriéndole, pero no tardó en mostrarse serio – le gustas a tu _amigo_ Harry... – le dijo volteando hacia el coche.

Hermione volteó al carro y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Harry observándolos – no, Kevin, él no es más que mi amigo – le dijo con tono serio.

Y el niño le sonrió negando – él se enojó cuando pensó que... – decía, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas, déjaselo a los adultos... – le dijo sonriéndole un poco nerviosa y no tardaron en abrir la puerta.

– no puedo creer que sigas molesto por lo que dije... sólo era una broma... – le decía sonriendo divertida mientras bajaban del coche, que ya estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Hermione.

– pues no deberías bromear con esas cosas, hay hombres que son una verdadera lacra... nada más juegan con las mujeres – decía molesto, esperando a que Hermione entrara a su casa.

– creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para saber cuidarme... no puedes estar supervisando cada hombre con el que salgo – le decía con calma, deteniéndose en el umbral de su puerta.

– ¿qué?... ¿acaso sales con alguno de los papás de tus alumnos? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

– Harry, fue un decir... no salgo con nadie – le dijo comenzando a desesperarse por el actuar de su amigo.

– oh... bueno... – dijo un poco azorado, rascándose la nuca – entonces... en ese caso... ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo hoy? – le preguntó sonriendo de nuevo, provocando que Hermione abriera la boca sorprendida por una milésima de segundo – vamos, no te niegues, mañana es sábado así que no tienes trabajo ni clases – le decía sin dejar de sonreír.

– ehm... está... bien... – dijo bastante confundida, entrando a su casa torpemente.

– muy bien... entonces, nos vemos aquí a las 8 de la noche... ¡no llegues tarde! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse.

Cerró la puerta bastante contrariada¿Harry había olvidado su compromiso del día siguiente o simplemente había querido adelantarlo?... y... ¿Kevin tenía razón?... ¡no! Sólo se estaba dejando llevar, estaba creyendo lo que siempre había querido que sucediera, lo de esa noche sólo era una reunión de amigos, sólo eso.

Comió rápidamente y se arregló un poco, pues sabía que no tendría tiempo de hacerlo cuando regresara de su curso, así que en ese momento se cambió de ropa y se maquilló un poco, sólo lo suficiente para ocultar el hecho de que había llorado.

Llegó a su casa un poco apurada, su clase había tardado más de lo normal y llegaba con el tiempo justo para arreglarse un poco el cabello, pues, con el estrés de aquella clase y su posible retraso a su "cita" con Harry, se había alborotado más que otras veces.

Subió a su habitación y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, no quería llegar tarde. Salió de su casa con una sonrisa nerviosa plasmada en su rostro... Harry aún no llegaba...

Lo esperó de pie junto a su puerta, manteniendo su sonrisa nerviosa; no podía evitar sentirse emocionada ante aquella "cita", aún no sabía si era correcto llamarlo así, pero había decidido no pensar demasiado en qué nombre ponerle a su "salida de amigos". No tardó en recargarse en la pared que dividía su casa y el edificio en el que vivían Ron y Harry y su sonrisa nerviosa fue sustituida por una mirada preocupada mientras observaba hacia ambos lados esperando ver a Harry llegar, y en un par de ocasiones se asomó por el pequeño vidrio que había en la puerta del edificio, deseando ver a su amigo salir del ascensor, pero nada de eso sucedía.

Comenzó a morder su labio inferior, mientras se sentaba en el escalón de la puerta de su casa, estaba más que preocupada, sabía que la puntualidad no era una de las cualidades de Harry, pero aquello era demasiado, seguro había tenido mucho trabajo en el _ministerio_... o talvez sólo se había quedado dormido...

Estuvo apunto de tocar el timbre del departamento de sus amigos cuando lo vio detener su coche frente a ella, y al verlo completamente bien su gesto preocupado cambió por uno molesto.

– lo siento, Roger nos... ¡Vaya!... ¡te ves muy bien, Hermione!... – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, quien, a pesar de su enojo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse – ¿cómo estás?... – le preguntó dispuesto a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Hermione se alejó un poco, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Harry.

– ¿porqué llegaste tarde?... – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

– oh... bueno, lo que pasó fue que salimos un poco temprano del trabajo y Roger nos invitó a tomar algo, de cualquier forma pensaba salirme temprano para no llegar tarde, pero los chicos no me dejaban irme... y... ya sabes... ¡pero aquí estoy! – le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente – bueno... no creí que fuera algo tan formal, pero no importa ¡te ves preciosa!... sólo dame un minuto y me pongo algo más decente... – dijo y, sin esperar respuesta de su amiga, la tomó de la mano y entró con ella al edificio.

– supongo que te divertiste... – le dijo Hermione aún un poco molesta, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaban a que el ascensor se detuviera.

Y Harry asintió sonriendo ampliamente – fuimos a un bar que está a unas calles del _ministerio_... ehm... pero no importa... no creo que se compare con lo mucho que me voy a divertir contigo... – le dijo sonriendo un poco nervioso al notar la mirada molesta de su amiga – en verdad siento haber llegado tarde... lo tenía todo planeado, pero se me escapó de las manos... – dijo apenado, acercándose a ella – no quiero que estés molesta, si no, no disfrutarás la cena... – le dijo colocando su mano a la mitad de la espalda de su amiga, acariciándola suavemente, haciendo que el color subiera a sus mejillas.

– está bien... no importa... – dijo dando un paso hacia delante, al sentir que el ascensor se había detenido.

Harry la guió a su apartamento aún con su mano en la espalda de la castaña, y abrió la puerta sin separarse ni un poco de ella.

– bien... ponte cómoda... no tardo... – dijo luego de guiarla a la pequeña sala, y la dejó sola.

Se sentó en el sillón mediano, mientras observaba, asombrada, lo bien que se veía el departamento, aún recordaba la última vez que había ido, era todo un desastre, aún tenían cajas de la mudanza sin desempacar y tenían ropa por todos lados; eso había usado de excusa para no irse a vivir con ellos, les había advertido que si no aprendían a ser más ordenados jamás aceptaría vivir ahí, y, claro, también les había mencionado que a ninguna chica le gustaría estar en un lugar así de desordenado, y, de alguna forma, eso había funcionado para que mantuvieran en orden el lugar.

Como le había dicho Harry, no tardó en cambiarse de ropa, y Hermione no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca al verlo, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

– vaya... estoy rendido... – dijo sonriendo mientras se dejaba caer sentado a su lado – ¿a dónde quieres ir? – le preguntó mientras la rodaba por los hombros con un brazo, pero sin cambiar la cómoda posición en que se había sentado.

Hermione lo observó sonriendo divertida – realmente te ves cansado... si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí, puedo preparar algo de cenar... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero Harry negó reincorporándose rápidamente.

– no, yo dije que íbamos a salir y vamos a salir... te llevaré a cenar a un buen lugar... – le decía acomodando sus gafas, que se habían resbalado por su nariz a causa del movimiento brusco que había hecho, pero Hermione negó levantándose del sillón.

– no me molesta quedarme aquí, la idea es que estemos juntos, que platiquemos¿no? – se corrigió rápidamente, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo, y dio media vuelta dispuesta a ir a la cocina.

Harry se levantó del sillón y la siguió – ¿estás segura? – le preguntó caminando detrás de ella, sin poder evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Talvez no llevaba un vestido ceñido como lo solían usar las chicas con las que salía, pero ese pantalón y esa blusa se veían perfectos en su delgada figura. Se aclaró la garganta sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando así sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, sólo quería cenar tranquilamente con su amiga.

– sí, no te preocupes... espero que tengan algo más que comida congelada... – dijo mientras abría la alacena en busca de un poco de pasta.

– la señora Weasley a veces nos trae un poco de comida para que la preparemos nosotros, dice que debemos aprender a hacerla... – le dijo sonriendo mientras observaba a su amiga sacar comida del refrigerador.

– esto ya no sirve... – le informó haciendo un gesto de asco mientras le mostraba un refractario con lo que parecía había sido pastel de carne.

Harry le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – veré si hay un poco de vino... estoy seguro que Ron dejó una botella de su última cita... – dijo antes de salir de la cocina, regresó a la sala y abrió un mueble pequeño que estaba junto al sillón en el que habían estado sentados minutos atrás, y volvió a la cocina con una botella de vino tinto.

Al llegar a la cocina se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al escuchar a su amiga tarareando una canción, se recargó en el marco de la puerta sin dejar de observarla, mientras prendía la estufa y acomodaba una olla con agua en una de las hornillas y un sartén en la otra, y no dejó de cantar hasta que sintió su mirada.

– ¿qué?... – le preguntó sonriéndole, y Harry negó.

– nada, sólo te observaba cantar – le dijo también sonriendo.

– oh... ¿estaba cantando de nuevo?... lo siento, tengo esa manía de escuchar música cuando cocino y si no hay música comienzo a cantar yo... – decía un poco apenada.

– no importa... – dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír mientras se acercaba a ella – cantas bien... – le dijo y dejó la botella junto a la estufa, recargándose en el mueble de la alacena.

Hermione se rió al escucharlo – claro... ¿canto bien comparada con una _banshee_? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, pero Harry negó observándola seriamente.

– me gusta como cantas... – le dijo acercándose a ella, y la sonrisa de Hermione se borró de su rostro al sentir la mano de Harry en su cuello, mientras su corazón latía con una rapidez preocupante, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el aliento de su amigo sobre su rostro, y no tardó en sentir sus labios cerrarse contra los de él.

**

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el primer beso... no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo habrá un poco más de acción...**


	3. La Cita

**Hola, bueno, aquí está la parte que, creo, todos han estado esperando... sí, la continuación de ese bonito beso... sólo, antes de que lean, quiero que quede claro, el fic no está basado en la novela Floricienta, sólo en la canción Mi Vestido Azul, así que si quieren saber, más o menos, qué pasará, pueden buscar la canción... no la confundan con la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh... y... mmm.. oh sí, talvez salgo de vacaciones, así que no sé hasta cuándo vaya a poder actualizar, intentaré conseguir una tarjeta de internet para mi computadora portátil, así podré actualizar desde donde esté, para que no tengan que esperar mucho, pero no prometo nada...**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y no olviden dejar sus hermosos y lindos comentarios.

* * *

**

**La Cita**

– me gusta como cantas... – le dijo acercándose a ella, y la sonrisa de Hermione se borró de su rostro al sentir la mano de Harry en su cuello, mientras su corazón latía con una rapidez preocupante, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el aliento de su amigo sobre su rostro, y no tardó en sentir sus labios cerrarse contra los de él.

El nudo en su garganta no le permitía respirar correctamente, mientras colocaba torpemente sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry, y él la rodeaba por la cintura con firmeza, aún acariciando su cuello con su otra mano, mientras le pedía el paso a su boca, y no pudo poner resistencia a ese beso tan dulce, y el sentir la lengua de Harry dentro de su boca la hizo estremecerse, estuvo apunto de separarse de él, pero la detuvo adentrándose más a su boca, y comenzó un juego con su labio inferior que la volvió loca al sentir cómo lo succionaba y lo acariciaba con su lengua, y no tardó en detener el beso lentamente.

– Harry, la... – decía aún un poco confundida por lo que acaba de suceder, pero Harry la interrumpió acercándola más a su cuerpo.

– no importa... – le dijo antes de volverla a besar, y, alejándola de la estufa, sin separarse de ella, la acorraló contra el refrigerador, lo que la hizo arquear la espalda a causa del frío, y estuvo apunto de comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo, pero al sentir a Hermione intentar separarse de él, calmó un poco el beso, y la apretó contra él aspirando su aroma mientras terminaba el beso – eres hermosa... – le dijo aún a escasos milímetros de su rostro y la sintió sonreír, relajando su cuerpo en sus brazos.

Sin decir nada más la abrazó y le dio un beso en la sien, sintiendo a Hermione corresponder a su abrazo.

– Harry... la estufa... – le dijo Hermione separándose un poco de él para observar la estufa, en la que el agua ya estaba hirviendo y apunto de derramarse de la olla. Harry sonrió al reconocer que la que estaba entre sus brazos era la misma chica que había conocido a los once años, aquella niña que estaba al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba... de todo lo que le pasaba.

Se separó un poco de ella sólo lo necesario para permitirle apagar la estufa y no tardó en volverla a abrazar y a besar, y Hermione acarició suavemente su mejilla con una mano temblorosa y continuó la caricia hasta el cuello, deteniéndola al sentir a Harry separarse de ella.

– creo que es mejor que pidamos algo de comer... – le dijo sonriendo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Hermione asintió correspondiendo a su sonrisa y sintió a Harry separarse de ella, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

Sonrió sin poder evitar seguir sintiéndose confundida, era demasiado raro lo que estaba pasando, nunca se vio entre los brazos de Harry de aquella manera; lo había imaginado, pero de eso a que en verdad sucediera, lo veía muy poco probable.

Recogió todo lo que había sacado para preparar la cena y lo guardó en su lugar, no tardó en dejar todo en orden y se sentó en la silla más cercana a la puerta esperando el regreso de Harry, y pensando en lo que había pasado... ¿qué pasaría con ellos después de eso?... ¿cómo debía tratar a Harry?... ¿debería pensar que ya eran algo más o había sido sólo un arrebato?.

Sintió las manos de Harry sobre sus hombros – pedí comida china, espero que no te moleste... – le dijo hablándole al oído antes de besarla detrás de la oreja, haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo por toda la espalda.

– sí, creo que está bien... – le dijo algo nerviosa intentando alejarse de él – ¿quieres un poco de vino? – le preguntó mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla, haciendo que Harry la observara con una sonrisa y asintió sentándose en la silla que había ocupado Hermione segundos antes.

Hermione asintió y buscó las copas en el primer gabinete que vio, pero no había más que refractarios, abrió la puerta que estaba en la parte de abajo de la barra, pero ahí sólo encontró un par de sartenes y ollas, abrió una tercera puerta y ahí sólo habían platos, ya un tanto desesperada volteó a ver a Harry – ¿podrías decirme dónde están las copas? – le preguntó volteándolo a ver y se sorprendió al ver la mirada divertida que le dirigía su amigo – vaya, te divertías viéndome desesperarme¿eh? – le dijo cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo gesto molesto, y Harry asintió mientras se acercaba a ella.

– estabas apunto de encontrarlas... – le dijo acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, lo que hizo que Hermione se uniera lo más que podía a la barra que estaba al lado de la estufa, sintiendo el rostro de Harry a escasos milímetros del suyo mientras él estiraba el brazo sin apartar la mirada de sus labios, lo que provocó que; inconscientemente; Hermione comenzara a morder su labio inferior, con la respiración bastante agitada, y no se pudo resistir más y la besó de nuevo, la besó mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo con un brazo, y con la otra mano intentaba sostener dos copas torpemente, intentando estar lo más cerca de ella mientras profundizaba el beso, sintiendo las manos de Hermione acercarse a su pecho y su cuello, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos, correspondiendo a su beso con la misma ansiedad con la que él la besaba.

Acarició su cintura con impaciencia y en un intento por subirla a la barra dejó caer las copas que aún tenía en su mano, haciendo que Hermione se separara de él sobresaltada y con el rostro sonrojado, sintiendo que con la punta de sus pies a penas tocaba el piso, pues Harry la aprisionaba con su brazo sosteniendo la por la cintura y su pelvis evitaba que sus caderas resbalaran por la orilla de la barra.

– Harry... ehm... las... las copas... – decía intentando hacer que su "amigo" se separara de ella, pero Harry negó con calma.

– no importa... – le dijo intentando volver a besarla, pero Hermione lo detuvo alejándolo un poco de ella, logrando así volver a tocar completamente el piso con sus pies.

– hay que... hay que recoger esto... así podemos seguir... mgh... así podemos tomar un poco de vino... – decía aún un poco nerviosa y Harry le sonrió.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y con un simple movimiento las copas volvieron a su forma original, las tomó con ambas manos y le entregó una a Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír sirvió el vino en ambas copas y chocó débilmente su copa con la de ella, provocando un sutil tintineo – por tus labios... – le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Hermione se sonrojó en extremo pero sonrió a pesar de eso – por nosotros... – dijo en susurro dispuesta a tomar de su copa, pero Harry la detuvo dándole un beso en los labios, haciendo que Hermione dejara caer el líquido de su copa sobre ellos – Harry... – dijo riendo un poco mientras Harry continuaba el beso rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos sin importarle el líquido que mojaba su camisa, pero la castaña no tardó en cortar el beso al escuchar que sonaba el timbre.

– Harry... la comida... – dijo intentando hacer que Harry la soltara, pero el chico no dejaba de abrazarla – la co... – decía, pero Harry la detuvo besándola de nuevo deseando no separarse de ella, jamás se había imaginado que le gustarían tanto los labios de su amiga.

– no te muevas de aquí... – le dijo sonriendo antes de salir de la cocina con pasos apresurados.

Hermione salió detrás de él con más calma y se detuvo en la sala sentándose en el sillón que había ocupado momentos atrás, talvez ese era el mejor lugar para platicar, porque no podían seguir así, besándose a cada palabra que decían, debían hablar, necesitaban hablar de lo que estaba pasando.

Esperó nerviosa a Harry, no quería volver a esa sesión de besos... bueno, no podía negarse a ella misma que aquellos besos habían sido los mejores que jamás había recibido, pero no podía seguir así, Harry era sólo su amigo y muchas cosas podían cambiar si seguían con eso.

– ¡ey, aquí estás! – la sorprendió Harry mientras se acercaba a ella – pensé que te quedarías en la cocina... pero no importa, aquí podemos comer... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, sentándose a su lado – no sé qué es lo que te gusta, así que pedí un poco de todo... – dijo acomodando las cajas de la comida en la mesa de centro mientras le indicaba qué contenía cada caja.

Hermione le sonrió mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar una de las cajas, pero Harry tomó su mano antes de que ella alcanzara cualquiera de las cajas – ¿qué pasa?... – le preguntó confundida y se asustó un poco al ver el gesto serio de su "amigo".

– ¿porqué no te besé antes?... – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, Hermione lo observó a los ojos.

– te interesaban otras cosas... – le dijo en susurro, intentando no cerrar los ojos al sentir el aliento de Harry sobre su rostro, y el chico se detuvo alejándose un poco de ella.

– ehm... yo... – decía preocupado, intentando disculparse.

– no importa, ya sé que no soy el tipo de chica que te gusta... – le dijo en susurro intentando levantarse, pero Harry la detuvo.

– Hermione, no digas tonterías... – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

– no son tonterías y ambos lo sabemos...nunca fui lo suficientemente atractiva para ti... – dijo intentando hacer que Harry la soltara, pero el chico no desistió.

– Hermione... – la llamó haciendo que lo volteara a ver, y Hermione levantó la mirada topándose con esos ojos verde que tanto le gustaban – eres hermosa... y lo mejor es que también tienes un corazón enorme... estoy seguro que más de uno se enamorará de ti... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos sorprendida, sólo había sido un juego.

– creo que lo mejor es que cenemos... – dijo librándose por fin de la mano de Harry y tomó una de las cajas, dedicándose a comer sin voltearlo a ver.

Harry la imitó y comenzó a comer, pero después de un rato se volvió a acercar a ella – ¿quieres probarlo?... estoy seguro que te va a gustar – le decía subiendo una pierna al sillón para poder acercarse a Hermione, mientras le ofrecía un poco de comida.

– no, gracias... – se negó intentando alejarse, pero Harry era persistente.

– vamos... sólo pruébalo... – le decía poniéndole el bocado casi en la boca y, Hermione, en un intento de alejarlo de ella, hizo que Harry tirara la comida sobre su blusa.

– ¡Harry! – se quejó observando su blusa y se dio cuenta de que también había ensuciado su pantalón – mira lo que.. ¡no¡... Harry, yo puedo... ¡NO! – se quejó al sentir a Harry comenzar a limpiar la mancha que tenía en el pecho.

El chico la observó confundido, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse – lo siento... – se disculpó mientras le entregaba la servilleta a ella – estoy seguro que tú lo puedes hacer mejor... – dijo separándose de ella y se recostó en el espacio que quedaba del sillón, quedando su cuello apoyado en el posa brazos.

Hermione intentó ignorar la risa de Harry mientras trataba de eliminar la mancha en su blusa y su pantalón, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que su blusa ya estaba arruinada desde que había derramado el vino sobre ellos.

Harry se volvió a reincorporar y se acercó a ella – no te preocupes por esa mancha... sólo estamos nosotros dos... – le dijo deteniendo sus manos – aún así te ves hermosa... – susurró antes de acercarse a ella, sin soltar sus manos, y besarla, guiando las manos de su amiga hacia su cuello, Hermione intentó detenerlo, pero al sentir sus manos en su cintura no pudo evitar ceder, dejando que Harry acariciara su espalda acercándola más a él, y la tomó con los brazos de tal forma que con facilidad pudo elevarla los centímetros suficientes para acostarla sobre el sillón y él quedar sobre ella.

Sentía a Harry acariciar su cintura mientras ella intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando, en lo que estaba dejando que siguiera y que, sabía, no debía permitir que sucediera, y no pudo evitar quejarse al sentir la mano de Harry acariciar su pecho – no... – murmuró intentando apartar la mano de Harry, que regresó a su cintura por unos momentos, pero no tardó en volver al lugar que sabía que le pertenecía.

– Harry... – se volvió a quejar con otro balbuceo, e intentó separarse de él, pero Harry alejó ambas manos del cuerpo de Hermione, como indicándole que no lo volvería a hacer. Pero a los segundos se arrepintió de haberle exigido eso, pues comenzaba a extrañar sus caricias.

Buscó a ciegas su mano y entrelazó sus dedos guiándola a su hombro, haciéndolo sonreír, y Harry no tardó en volver a las caricias rozando su cuello con sus dedos y con su otra mano volvió a acariciar su cintura, mientras Hermione comenzaba a devolverle las caricias rodeándolo por la espalda con un brazo y con su otra mano rozaba su mejilla.

La mano de Harry inició su viaje dentro de la blusa de Hermione, quien arqueó ligeramente la espalda al sentir el pulgar de su "amigo" rozar su seno.

– ¡ey, Harry, amigo!... te dije que cuando trajeras a alguna chica al departamento la llevaras a tu habitación... – los sorprendió la voz de Ron, haciendo que Hermione casi tirara del sillón a Harry.

– ¿Ron, no podías ser más sutil? – le preguntó Harry con gesto molesto, sin intenciones de reincorporarse, pero Hermione se escurrió de entre sus brazos y se levantó del sillón.

– mejor me voy... – dijo acomodándose las zapatillas.

– ¿Hermione?... ¿Harry, tú...?... ¿Hermione? – preguntaba Ron bastante confundido, observando a su amiga acercarse a él sólo para salir del apartamento.

– genial, Ron... ¡genial! – le dijo molesto, reincorporándose para ir en busca de Hermione, quien ya estaba entrando al ascensor – ¡Hermione, espera! – dijo demasiado tarde, pues las puertas se cerraron justo cuando se paró frente a ellas, así que no le quedó más que bajar por las escaleras corriendo, pues sabía que si su amiga entraba a su casa no volvería a repetirse lo de esa noche.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden, aquí abajito, denle click y déjenme un review... no les quita mucho tiempo**


	4. Este Amor Ya No Es Mi Amor

**¡Hola! Luego de unas largas vacaciones por fin regresé, bueno sólo fueron un par de semanas, pero se me hicieron eternas sin mis fics... Pero regresé con capítulo nuevo y con nuevo fic próximo a publicar. **

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, hasta hoy me di cuenta de que al capítulo anterior le faltaba un pedazo al final, que yo juraba haber puesto, pero bueno, aquí está todo... **

**Ahora sí, se les recomienda a los menores de edad leer este capítulo con la supervisión de un adulto :p**

* * *

**Este Amor Ya No Es Mi Amor**

– ¡Hermione! – la detuvo justo cuando salía del edificio – vamos, no te enojes... – le dijo parándose delante de ella, recibiendo una mirada molesta de la castaña.

– eso es lo que haces siempre¿no?... llegas tarde, las llevas a tu departamento para arreglarte y luego finges cansancio... pero yo no te vi ni un poco cansado... – le dijo enojada, antes de dar un paso intentando hacer a un lado a Harry, pero el chico la detuvo arrinconándola contra la pared.

– vamos, Hermione... no jugaría contigo... en verdad creo que eres bonita... y besas como diosa... – le dijo con tono serio y se acercó a ella con toda la intención de volverla a besar, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– nos vemos luego... es muy tarde... – dijo intentando separarse de él, pero Harry la detuvo robándole un beso, un beso al que puso más resistencia que nunca, pero con el que igual terminó cediendo.

La atrajo a su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura mientras Hermione lo tomaba por la nuca deseando que nunca se separara de ella, que no volviera a dejar de besarla, que continuara abrazándola así para siempre; pero Harry se movió con brusquedad haciéndola olvidar todo aquello, dándose cuenta de las intenciones del moreno de hacerla regresar a su departamento, y se separó de él.

– Harry... ahí está Ron... – le dijo en susurro, con la respiración agitada y Harry le sonrió.

– vamos a tu casa... – le dijo acariciando su mejilla con una mano, sin dejar de abrazarla con la otra, pero Hermione negó e intentó justificar su negativa, pero Harry la interrumpió – vamos... vives sola... no creo que a nadie le moleste que nos quedemos un rato platicando... – le dijo sonriéndole.

– claro... vamos a platicar... – dijo con tono sarcástico sin pensarlo, y no pudo contener su sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– bueno, si tú quieres podemos hacer algo más... – sugirió mientras acariciaba su mejilla con los dedos, y Hermione cerró los ojos apunto de ceder, pero se contuvo.

– ¡no, Harry!... nos vemos, buenas noches... – dijo antes de darse media vuelta e intentar abrir la puerta de su casa, pero el temblor de sus manos se lo impedía, y es que el saber que en cualquier momento podía acercarse a ella e impedirle razonar con otro beso, la alteraba bastante.

Y dio un pequeño brinco al sentir sus manos en su cintura – mañana iremos a comer... prometo llegar temprano... – le dijo en susurro antes de besar su cuello succionando un poco, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Y no tardó en entrar a su casa, sin atreverse a voltearlo a ver.

_Me pondré el vestido azul, que sé te gusta más, dejaré mi pelo suelto para que baile en el viento; y en nuestra esquina de siempre el aire se ha perfumado, porque en todas las ventanas el amor se ha asomado._

Esa noche no pudo dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado con Harry, en los besos, en la forma en que la besaba y la acariciaba, y en el hecho de que si Ron no hubiera llegado habrían ido más allá y ella estaría ahora arrepentida de haberlo hecho, de haber dejado que el amor que sentía por Harry le nublara la poca razón que había quedado esa noche.

Hizo las sábanas a un lado y se levantó de su cama, no tenía sentido seguir ahí, no dejaría de pensar en él. Salió de su cuarto aún en pijama; unos pantalones de algodón cuadriculados y una playera que le quedaba algo grande; y se dirigió al cuarto de descanso, talvez ver un poco de televisión le despejaría la mente.

Talvez hablar con Luna y Ginny le ayudaría, debía hablar con alguien lo que había pasado, Ron no era una buena opción, él sólo se burlaría y haría chistes sobre lo que había visto; al pensar en eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse, e intentando despejar su mente cambió de canal usando el control del televisor, aunque siguió cambiando los canales, no prestaba atención a nada de lo que veía ahí, sólo cambiaba los canales con gesto ausente.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender qué era lo que pasaba hasta que volvió a escuchar cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta, salió de la habitación dejando el control sobre el sillón y al pasar por su habitación buscó con la vista su bata, pero al escuchar el insistente golpeteo, decidió sólo tener cuidado de no dejar ver demasiado.

Bajó las escaleras con pasos apresurados y abrió la puerta sólo asomando su cabeza – ¿sí? – dijo al ver a un hombre vestido de traje, pero al verlo voltear casi azota la puerta frente a él.

– ¡Hermione!... ¿ya estás lista? – le preguntó sonriendo ampliamente, y la castaña negó rápidamente.

– ¿no es un poco temprano?... – preguntó nerviosa – además, aún no me arreglo... – dijo intentando mantenerse detrás de la puerta.

Harry le sonrió haciendo que abriera más la puerta para poder pasar a la casa – vamos, de qué te avergüenzas, te he visto antes en pijama... – le dijo sonriendo al ver a Hermione sonrojarse – no creí salir tan temprano del trabajo, pero decidí que lo mejor era apurarme con el montón de papeles, así no llegaría tarde contigo... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras caminaba hacia la sala, con Hermione; cruzada de brazos; detrás de él.

– bueno, aún me tengo que arreglar... – dijo un poco nerviosa, y se puso aún más nerviosa cuando Harry la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él, que estaba sentando en la bracera del sillón.

– a mi no me molesta esperarte... no tengo ninguna prisa... – le dijo con tono serio, rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos, pegando su cuerpo al de él – tu pijama era bastante diferente cuando estábamos en _Hogwarts_... – le dijo sonriendo de nuevo, con la visible intención de volverla a besar.

– bueno, antes mis papás me elegían mis pijamas... los pants y las playeras son bastante cómodos... – le dijo intentando alejarse de él, pero Harry la retenía con firmeza.

– sí... te ves bastante cómoda en ellos... – le dijo comenzando a acariciar su espalda.

– Harry, se hac... – intentó quejarse Hermione y separarse de él, pero Harry, en un rápido movimiento, se reincorporó con un poco de dificultad, y la besó, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el sillón, Hermione arriba de él.

La chica intentó reincorporarse, pero Harry la retuvo continuando el beso mientras intentaba introducir sus manos dentro de la playera de Hermione.

– Harry... n-no... – decía sin dejar de intentar separarse de él – ¡Harry! – dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en el costado, haciendo que el chico dejara de besarla soltando un quejido – ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó molesta mientras se reincorporaba acomodando su playera con gesto enojado.

– ¿qué...?... pero ayer... no pude dejar de pensar en tus besos – le dijo levantándose del sillón para acercarse de nuevo a ella.

– ajá... pero no por eso puedes venir y besarme como si nada... – le dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una sonrisa de Harry, lo que la hizo exasperarse más.

– te esperaré aquí, ve a arreglarte – le dijo sentándose en el sillón y Hermione estuvo apunto de contestarle, pero decidió regresar a su habitación para bañarse y arreglarse.

– ¡me voy a tardar! – dijo con la intención de convencer a Harry de irse a su casa, pero eso no pareció molestarle.

– no importa, te espero – le dijo con calma, quitándose el saco y se recostó en el sillón.

Después de estar un largo rato acostado, decidió levantarse y caminar un poco por la casa, pocas veces había entrado así que no la conocía muy bien, observando a todos lados subió despistadamente por las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo de la planta alta, pasando dos veces frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, cuando pasó una tercera vez se detuvo frente a ella y la abrió girando la perilla despacio, entró a la habitación con sigilo y desde ahí pudo ver a su amiga en su vestidor, sólo con la ropa interior cubriéndole el cuerpo, lo que lo hizo quedarse de piedra en el umbral de la puerta, sin apartar la mirada de la delgada figura de su amiga.

– ¡Harry! – soltó Hermione sobresaltada al verlo a unos cuantos metros de ella, observándola de arriba a abajo, e intentó cubrirse con la ropa que tenía en las manos – Ha-Harry... ¡cierra la puerta! – le dijo intentando ocultarse dentro del vestidor, pero al ver lo que había hecho Harry se detuvo – ¡la idea era que tú te quedaras afuera! – dijo al ver que Harry había cerrado la puerta, pero quedándose dentro de la habitación.

– nunca te había visto en ropa interior... – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos y Hermione retrocedía.

– no, y prefiero que no lo sigas haciendo – decía con tono molesto, pero su gesto nervioso no lo podía ocultar.

– ni siquiera en traje de baño... – siguió hablando, ignorando lo que había dicho Hermione y la arrinconó contra una de las esquinas del vestidor – nunca había visto una mujer como tú... tan... perfecta... – le decía mientras le quitaba la ropa que tenía en las manos.

– Harry, no... – decía Hermione bastante sonrojada, sintiendo cómo la tomaba por la cintura con una mano y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, bajando por su cuello la tomó con suavidad por la nuca y la acercó a él para besarla, con tanta calma y suavidad que Hermione lo sintió como un tierno roce, lo que la hizo estremecerse y aceptar aquel beso, tomando con ambas manos su rostro con ternura.

Estaba perdida, sabía que Harry llegaría más lejos en esa ocasión, lo sabía por su falta de razón en esos momentos y la debilidad que sus sentimientos provocaban en ella cada que él le hacía una caricia.

Harry se inclinó un poco hacia ella tomándola de la cintura firmemente, mientras Hermione lo rodeaba por el cuello con ambos brazos, y la elevó varios centímetros sin dejar de besarse, la apoyó contra la pared presionando su cuerpo al de ella, y Hermione no tardó en rodear sus caderas con sus piernas y dejó escapar un débil gemido cuando Harry separó sus labios de los de ella para comenzar a besar su cuello, recorrió desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su hombro mientras Hermione despeinaba más sus cabellos con una mano, besando su frente y sien con ternura, mientras su otra mano iba abriendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa, y no tardó en volver a sentir los labios de Harry besar los suyos y sus manos buscar el broche de su sujetador, pero detuvo sus manos rápidamente.

A Harry no le molestó esperar, estaba disfrutando bastante eso, esa chica ya no era aquella niña que había conocido en el colegio, ya no era más la chica que cargaba un montón de libros en su mochila, había dejado de ser su mejor amiga.

Intentó continuar desabrochando los botones, pero le era imposible hacerlo en la posición en la que estaban, y Harry pareció darse cuenta de eso, pues no tardó en rodearla por la cintura con firmeza y la separó de la pared caminando sin dejar de besarla, y Hermione aflojó sus piernas de la cintura de Harry para volver a tocar el piso, cuando sintió que su "amigo" había dejado de caminar.

Se separó un poco de ella y la observó abrir los ojos lentamente, esos ojos que brillaban como nunca, la chica lo observó por unos segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior y no tardó en volver a su labor de deshacerse de su camisa, mientras él la observaba con ansiedad, quería volver a besarla, pero le gustaba tanto observarla.

Terminó de desabotonar la camisa de Harry y no tardó en deslizarla por sus brazos, acariciándolo desde los hombros hasta las manos, por donde cayó la camisa, y el chico tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre sus hombros, antes de él rodearla por la cintura con un brazo y tomándola por la nuca con suavidad con una mano, haciéndola acostarse sobre la cama y la besó mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, antes de acostarse encima de ella, acariciando su cadera con su mano libre, mientras la otra seguía acariciando su cuello y su cabeza.

Acariciaba su espalda con sus suaves manos mientras él recorría una de sus piernas intentando ser sutil y cariñoso, lo que nunca había hecho con nadie más. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir las manos de Hermione bajar su pantalón y sonrió al sentirla besar su cuello con tanta ternura; besó su cabello mientras sus manos buscaban el broche del sujetador de la chica y al desabrocharlo sonrió, haciendo que Hermione se alejara de su cuello, recostándose completamente en la cama, y alejó sus manos de él, para que Harry pudiera quitarle el sujetador. La observó por unos segundos, viendo sólo perfección en ella, sus senos eran pequeños, pero no dejaban de ser tan perfectos, de ser tan de ella; los besó con suavidad haciéndola arquear la espalda enterrando sus dedos en su hombro, y aún besando sus senos con infinita calma intentó deshacerse de la única prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Hermione e introdujo su mano entre las piernas de la chica haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido que ahogaron los labios de Harry que continuaban besándola.

Eso no podía ser mejor, Harry estaba siendo verdaderamente tierno con ella, la besaba con tanta dulzura y pasión que la hacían perder la cabeza, desear más y no parar nunca hasta ser capaz de hacerle sentir lo que ella estaba experimentando en esos momentos, sin saber que Harry sentía más de lo que ella creía.

Terminó de quitarle la ropa interior con un poco de su ayuda, pues no estaba en sus deseos separarse de ella ni un poco, quería sentirla completamente, quería acariciarla, besarla... besarla más que nada, le gustaba cómo lo besaba con timidez, pero a la vez con tanta dulzura y entrega, lo volvía loco.

Bajó su boxer mientras la sentía besar su cuello acariciando su espalda baja con la yema de sus dedos, y separó sus piernas acariciándolas suavemente con ambas manos; se acomodó de nuevo sobre Hermione, entrando con extremo cuidado en ella, sintiendo los dedos de Hermione enterrarse en sus costados y sus dientes en su cuello mientras soltaba un rápido pero fuerte quejido.

– lo siento... – se disculpó rápidamente observando su rostro preocupado y Hermione sonrió intentando restarle importancia mientras le hacía una débil caricia con la punta de los dedos en la mejilla – ¿quieres que...? – le preguntó Harry intentando separarse de ella, pero Hermione no tardó en besarlo, quería gritar, quería que todos supieran lo feliz que era en ese momento en el que le entregaba todo al chico de sus sueños, a su amor de toda la vida, pero no podía, sólo se dedicó a besarlo.

Y no tardó en dejar escapar un débil gemido al sentir a Harry comenzar un suave movimiento de caderas, que hicieron que su corazón se acelerara más, si es que se podía, logrando dificultar su respiración, mientras Harry volvía a besar su cuello y ella intentaba ocuparse de la explosión de emociones que sentía en su pecho.

Se aferró a su hombro con un brazo mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cuello y rodeaba su cabeza con su otro brazo, mientras Harry aceleraba un poco sus movimientos para llegar al final, y no pudo retener unos débiles gemidos deseando que eso nunca acabara y no tener que volver a la realidad, aún no sabía qué pasaría con ellos, qué rumbo tomaría su "amistad", pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharlo susurrar su nombre en su oído.

Él mismo se sorprendió de haber dicho su nombre con tanta pasión, pero no le importó, en ese momento sólo quería disfrutar lo que estaba pasando, disfrutar del mejor día de su vida junto a su mejor amiga, que era la causante de aquel comportamiento infantil... infantil porque parecía un tonto adolescente enamorado.

Cayó rendido sobre su "amiga", sintiendo cómo comenzaba a jugar con su cabello y susurraba cosas inentendibles en su oído y al voltear se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía la varita en la mano – no te haré nada... es sólo para prevenir... – dijo en susurro y Harry pudo ver que el brillo en su mirada se había opacado.

– ¿pasa algo?... – le preguntó acostándose a su lado, para dejarla descansar mejor, y la chica negó – ven... hay que dormir un poco... te sentirás mejor... – le dijo sonriéndole mientras la acercaba a él y besó su frente.

Hermione cedió acostándose junto a él mientras el chico la rodeaba con ambos brazos, haciéndola sentir protegida.

OoOoOoOoO

Despertó sintiendo como besaba su espalda, al parecer él también acababa de despertar y al verla frente a él había decidido jugar un poco rozando su espalda con sus labios.

– hola... – la saludó Harry al darse cuenta de que ya había despertado y le dio un beso en el cuello – ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura, mientras el otro seguía debajo de su cuello, donde había estado toda la tarde para servirle de almohada.

– bien, gracias... – dijo en susurro dejando que Harry la abrazara.

– ¿te parece si salimos esta noche?... te debo una cena... – le dijo sonriéndole, sin alejarse de ella – iré al ministerio un par de horas, pero estaré aquí temprano... bueno, a las 9... no quiero llegar tarde... – le decía sin dejar de sonreír – recibí una lechuza del ministerio hace unos minutos... quieren que vaya – le explicó al darse cuenta de su silencio.

– sí, está bien... – le dijo Hermione sin muchos ánimos.

– prometo que estaré aquí a las 9... – le dijo volviendo a besar su cuello – no te pongas así... te prometo que esta vez no llegaré tarde... iremos a cenar a donde tú quieras – le dijo antes de hacerla voltear hacia él y darle un beso en los labios – ¿nos vemos en un par de horas? – le preguntó volviéndole a sonreír y Hermione asintió mecánicamente.

Y no tardó en acostarse boca abajo en el otro extremo de la cama, cuando el chico se levantó para recoger su ropa y vestirse.

– nos vemos a las 9¿está bien? – le preguntó hincándose frente a ella, acariciando su cabello, y Hermione asintió intentando sonreírle, y eso le bastó a Harry para así poderse ir sin preocupaciones.

Se quedó acostada en el mismo lugar, pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido, en lo tiernas que fueron sus caricias, en lo dulces que fueron sus besos y en las ganas que tenía de volver a estar con él, sentirse protegida entre sus brazos y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, deseada.

Después de más de una hora de permanecer acostada, pensando en el mejor momento de su vida, decidió levantarse y darse un baño, para después arreglarse y salir con Harry.

Se puso un vestido azul suave, era elegante, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado ostentoso, que hacía lucir su delgada figura y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Se maquilló muy poco, como siempre, y peinó sus rizos para dejar su cabello suelto, se puso sus aretes y collar de piedras azules y calzó sus pies con unas zapatillas descubiertas y salió de su cuarto con dirección a la planta baja.

Salió de su casa un poco nerviosa, pero al sentir el viento golpear su rostro no pudo evitar sonreír mientras aspiraba profundamente cerrando los ojos, imaginando la llegada de Harry, con esa sonrisa que movía su mundo y un ramo de rosas para demostrarle lo especial que había sido lo que habían vivido juntos.

Intentó no preocuparse por su tardanza, pues sabía que Harry era bastante impuntual, pero el hecho de que ya hubiera pasado más de una hora de la que se habían quedado de ver comenzaba a preocuparle, y, con la esperanza de que sólo se hubiera retrasado en el trabajo o con Roger en alguna de sus reuniones, entró de nuevo a su casa.

_Pero no vino nunca, no llegó y mi vestido azul se me arrugó, esta esquina no es mi esquina, y este amor ya no es mi amor._

Durmió muy poco esa noche ni siquiera había sido capaz de regresar a su habitación, su vestido estaba hecho un desastre, había permanecido en la sala con la esperanza de escucharlo llegar, no podía dejar de preocuparse por la ausencia de Harry.

A la mañana siguiente se arregló bastante temprano y salió de su casa con la esperanza de ver el coche de su "amigo" estacionado frente a su casa, pero no estaba ahí ni en los demás espacios, y se dispuso a tocar el timbre del departamento de sus amigos, pero la puerta se estaba abriendo justo en ese momento, y al levantar la mirada se topó con los ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

– ¡Ron! – dijo sorprendida, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, recibiendo una sonrisa de su amigo.

– ¿cómo estás, Hermy? – le preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione lo observó un poco confundida y asintió – estoy bien, gracias... oye... ¿has visto a Harry? – le preguntó intentando no sonar preocupada.

– sí... está dormido... ¿quieres pasar?... – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, pero Hermione negó rápidamente.

– no... no... yo sólo... él está bien¿verdad? – dijo un poco nerviosa y Ron volvió a asentir.

– claro... estoy seguro que se la pasó muy bien con mi hermana... –

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Bueno... antes de que me quieran matar, huiré al refugio más cercano y no saldré hasta publicar el siguiente capítulo**


	5. Pero no vino nunca

**Hola, sé que me quieren matar y quieren saber qué pasará, así que seré breve... tengan piedad de mi y no me maten, lean lo que lean...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Pero No Vino Nunca**

– claro... estoy seguro que se la pasó muy bien con mi hermana... – le dijo sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione, quien sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al escuchar lo que había dicho su amigo.

– e-ellos... ¿pasaron la noche juntos? – preguntó sin poderse contener, sintiendo que el aire era insuficiente en sus pulmones.

Ron negó inmediatamente, poniendo gesto serio – ¡si le hace eso lo mato!... acepto que salgan como "amiguitos"... pero que no se atreva a llegar más lejos con ella porque ¡lo mato! – le dijo acomodándose la camisa con gesto enojado.

– pero... ¿fue una cita, verdad? – le preguntó sintiendo su vista nublarse.

Ron asintió con seriedad – me consta que sí... se encontraron en el ministerio y después de platicar un rato los vi irse juntos – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia su coche.

– oh... – fue lo único que pudo decir e intentó alejarse rápidamente de ahí por temor a las lágrimas que estaban apunto de brotar de sus ojos... por miedo a encontrarse con Harry e ir a parar a _Azkaban_ por matar el niño que vivió y venció al que no debe ser nombrado para romperle el corazón a su mejor amiga.

– iremos a comer a la madriguera... ¿quieres ir? – la invitó sonriendo, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse al darse cuenta del estado de su amiga – ¿qué pasa?... – le preguntó confundido y Hermione negó rápidamente.

– no... gracias... quedé de ir con mis papás a pasar el día... – dijo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar en dirección a su coche, con Ron pisándole los talones.

– ¿qué pasa, Hermy? – le preguntó intentando detenerla, pero Hermione subió rápidamente a su coche sin darle tiempo de ver las lágrimas que ya surcaban su rostro, y no tardó en poner en marcha su carro y alejarse.

¡Lo odiaba, había jugado con ella, sólo había querido acostarse con ella, todos esos besos no significaban nada para él, sólo había sido una más, una chica más con la que tenía una nueva experiencia. ¡Se había olvidado de que habían sido mejores amigos!... se había olvidado de que ella sí tenía sentimientos...

Lloró intentando concentrarse en el camino, no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que había sido para ella y lo insignificante que había sido para él, a pesar de que ella había visto señales que le indicaban un amor que no existía en Harry.

Al llegar a su casa intentó ocultar un poco sus lágrimas, lo que menos quería era que sus papás se preocuparan por ella y se enteraran de lo que había pasado realmente. Bajó de su coche y entró a la casa siendo recibida por un abrazo de su mamá, que no tardó en notar el rostro demacrado de su hija.

– ¿qué pasó, hija?... ¿porqué lloras? – le preguntó preocupada, enjugando sus mejillas con suavidad.

Hermione intentó sonreírle – no es nada... sólo tuve una discusión con Ron... – dijo intentando parecer calmada.

– oh, Jane, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a esas peleas... desde que se conocen tú y Ronald se la viven peleando – le dijo mientras le daba otro abrazo para reconfortarla.

– sí... lo sé... – dijo en susurro intentando contener las lágrimas – iré a mi habitación un momento... – le dijo antes de separarse de ella y se dirigió a las escaleras.

– ¿te quedarás a comer? – le preguntó su mamá acercándose un poco a las escaleras por donde su hija subía con pasos lentos, y asintió.

– buscaré unas cosas... bajo más tarde... – dijo antes de terminar de subir las escaleras y entró a su dormitorio sin decir nada más.

Estaba lleno de cajas con libros que pensaba llevarse a su casa algún día, pero por una u otra razón no lo había hecho, y, aunque seguía su cama ahí, se hincó en el piso, entre un par de cajas que la ocultaban muy bien. Intentó no llorar de nuevo, pero no lo pudo evitar, era como si lo hubiera sabido desde el primer beso, pero lo hubiera negado para hacerse creer que algún día sería feliz a su lado como siempre había soñado.

Lloró intentando callar sus sollozos con sus manos tapando su boca, era tan doloroso recordar todo lo que había pasado, había sido un momento tan perfecto para ella, aún podía sentir en su oído la manera en que pronunció su nombre, con tanta pasión... con tantas ganas de estar con ella... tan tierno.

– ¿Hermione...? –

Aquella voz femenina la sobresaltó y tosió un poco a causa de los sollozos contenidos mientras se enjugaba las mejillas sin moverse de su lugar, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada preocupada de una de sus mejores amigas.

– ¿qué pasó? – preguntó hincándose frente a ella e intentó acercarse, pero Hermione negó.

– no es nada... son sólo cosas mías... – dijo intentando restarle importancia mientras rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos.

– por lo mismo... ¿qué pasa?... Ron me dijo que esta mañana actuaste muy raro... y que te vio llorar... y ahora no me queda la menor duda... ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó sin poder quitar la mirada preocupada de su rostro.

– ¿fuiste a su casa?... seguro Ginny estaba con él¿no?... – dijo sin poder ocultar el resentimiento en la voz, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Luna.

– ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó con tono serio, haciendo que Hermione la volteara a ver con gesto afligido, apunto de romper en lágrimas de nuevo.

– hice el amor con Harry... – susurró cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, y Luna no tardó en acercarse a ella brindándole un abrazo, con una expresión entre sorprendida y preocupada en su rostro.

– ¿y él salió con Ginny...? – le preguntó, aunque más bien sonó a afirmación pues ya sabía la respuesta, Hermione se limitó a asentir llorando en los brazos de su amiga – estoy segura que Ginny no sabía lo que había entre ustedes... – le dijo intentando relajar un poco la situación, pero Hermione negó.

– ella sabía... sabía lo que yo sentía... – dijo intentando separarse de su amiga, pero la chica la retuvo asintiendo.

– tienes razón... no debió haber aceptado salir con él... y ¿hace cuánto...? –

Hermione se separó de ella enjugándose las mejillas y sintiendo nuevos sollozos agolparse en su garganta, susurró – ayer... – sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Luna intentó no abrir la boca por la sorpresa, pero no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, pues su gesto sorprendido cambió inmediatamente por uno enojado – ¿cómo se atrevió?... ¡es...!... ¡voy a matarlo! – intentó levantarse, pero Hermione la detuvo.

– déjalo... no importa, sólo... no quiero verlo de nuevo... – dijo con tono decaído, y Luna la volvió a abrazar dejando que recostara su cabeza en sus piernas, permitiéndole desahogarse con libertad, e inmediatamente silenció la habitación para que los papás de su amiga no se enteraran de lo que pasaba.

– ¿lo quiere?... – preguntó Hermione luego de un largo silencio, tomando por sorpresa a su amiga, quien no supo qué decir – está bien... seguro Harry la quiere a ella también... ambos merecen ser felices, sólo que... no creo poder soportar verlos juntos... – dijo enjugándose las mejillas, mientras la opresión en su pecho aumentaba.

– no digas eso... tú también mereces ser feliz y Harry no puede quedarse así como así después de lo que te hizo... – le dijo enojada, acariciando su cabello en un intento de consolarla.

Su amiga tenía razón, merecía ser feliz, pero cómo serlo si ahora la persona a la que más amaba era la persona que más la había lastimado. Intentó no recordar lo que había vivido con él, se había entregado completamente a un simple juego, era una aventura más en la vida del que había dejado de ser su mejor amigo años atrás para ser su verdadero amor.

– ¿hablarás con él?... – le preguntó Luna un poco insegura y Hermione negó inmediatamente.

– no quiero volverlo a ver, no sé qué haría si lo tuviera frente a mi... podría ponerme a llorar frente a él y no quiero que me vea así... o podría lanzarle una maldición y no se merece que ensucie mis manos por su inmadurez... – dijo con tono resentido.

– y... ¿ella?... – le preguntó aún más preocupada, pues era su mejor amiga, y sabía que una traición así no se tomaba a la ligera.

– ¡a ella no la quiero ver!... no por ahora... – dijo intentando calmarse un poco, en unas horas debía regresar a su casa y talvez los vería juntos, no podía estar alterada cuando se encontrara con ellos.

Se reincorporó un poco sólo para sentarse al lado de Luna, quien no tardó en ofrecerle un abrazo dejándola recostarse en su hombro.

OoOoOoOoO

Regresó horas después a su casa, la luz del departamento de Ron y Harry estaba encendida y el coche del moreno ya estaba ahí estacionado casi frente a su casa. Bajó del coche y sin pensarlo demasiado entró a su casa, lo que menos quería era una excusa para darle la oportunidad de verla llorar. Cerró la puerta recargando su espalda en ella y resbaló por ella hasta sentarse en el suelo, ocultándose en la oscuridad de su casa, mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, intentando no dejar que los sollozos salieran de su boca, pues temía que alguien la escuchara, estaba demasiado cerca de él.

Tardó unos minutos en calmarse un poco para poder subir a su habitación, pero al entrar todos los recuerdos de aquella mañana invadieron su cabeza y una punzada fuerte en el pecho la hizo ahogar un sollozo, y sacando fuerzas de donde ya no había, llegó hasta su cama y se acostó intentando ignorar el recuerdo de aquellas caricias.

_Pero no vino, nunca, no llegó, y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó, me fui llorando despacio, me fui dejando el corazón..._

Sólo durmió un par de horas esa noche, no podía cerrar los ojos sin que en su mente apareciera la imagen de Harry besándola a ella y segundos después dejándola para besar a la que, un día antes pensaba que era su mejor amiga.

Se bañó y arregló rápidamente, sabía lo que seguiría a continuación si no se apresuraba. Con manos temblorosas tomó su café y salió de su casa sintiendo sus piernas flaquear, sabía que en los pocos segundos que tardaría en recorrer la distancia de la puerta de su casa a la de su coche, podría encontrarse con él, y no se equivocó.

– ¡Hermione! –

Hermione cerró los ojos y apretó los puños mientras terminaba de poner llave a su puerta, no podía sólo sacar su varita y lanzarle una maldición, no en una calle muggle, ni aunque le hablara con ese tono alegre como si todo estuviera bien y nunca hubiera salido con su ex mejor amiga la misma noche en que se acostó con ella... y no se hubiera burlado de su amistad... y...

– ¡Hermione! –

Lo odiaba, odiaba su voz, odiaba la forma en que le sonreía, odiaba su cabello mojado a causa del sudor pegándose en su frente, odiaba sus ojos verdes, odiaba sus manos que la saludaban dispuestas a apoderarse de su cuerpo... lo odiaba a él por haberla enamorado, pero más se odiaba a ella por seguir enamorada de él, por odiarlo y darse cuenta de que lo seguía amando, a pesar de todo.

– ¿Hermione, cómo...? – le preguntó, pero Hermione lo ignoró completamente subiendo a su coche – ¿qué pasa? – dijo confundido, pero ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, sólo puso su coche en marcha y se alejó con un fuerte rechinido.

¿Qué creía?... ¿qué podía usarla a su antojo?... ¡pues estaba muy equivocado!... no iba a permitir que siguiera jugando con ella, ya la había lastimado lo suficiente como para dañar su amistad para siempre.

Entró a su salón de clases y azotó la puerta detrás de ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas no le ganaran, era día de trabajo, no podía ponerse a llorar frente a sus alumnos.

– ¿miss? –

La voz de aquel niño la sobresaltó y la hizo levantar la vista en busca del dueño de aquella voz, topándose con la mirada preocupada de Kevin.

– ¡oh, Kevin!... ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?... – le preguntó preocupada, enjugándose las mejillas mientras se acercaba a él.

– mi papá tenía una junta... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿no tienes sueño?... si quieres puedes dormir un poco, yo te despierto cuando sea hora de empezar la clase... – le dijo con tono amable, mientras le hacía una caricia en el cabello, pero Kevin negó.

– ¿porqué lloras?... – le preguntó observándola preocupado, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione, quien negó inmediatamente.

– no... yo no estaba llorando, sólo... – decía nerviosa, no podía creer que estuviera tan mal, no podía ni mentirle a un niño de 5 años – sólo tuve una discusión con Harry, pero no importa... – decía intentando restarle importancia.

– ¿él te hizo llorar? – le preguntó sorprendido, abriendo bastante sus ojos – ¡un hombre nunca debe hacer llorar a una mujer!... mi papá nos dijo a mi hermano y a mi que el que hiciera llorar a una mujer no merecía su cariño... ¡y menos si hizo llorar a mi miss! – dijo molesto, haciendo sonreír un poco a Hermione.

– no te preocupes, Kevin... a Harry no le interesa mi cariño... – Kevin la observó aún más sorprendido y refunfuñó molesto diciendo palabras inentendibles, que Hermione estaba segura eran palabras altisonantes – ¡no digas esas cosas, Kevin! – lo reprendió adoptando un gesto serio.

– ¡pues es verdad! – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, cruzándose de brazos – tú eres buena con él... ¡debería agradecértelo y no hacerte llorar! –

Hermione se sorprendió al escucharlo, a veces sentía que hablaba con un adulto y no sólo un niño de 5 años – vamos, Kevin... no te preocupes por esas cosas, mejor escoge un libro, hoy les leeré un cuento... – le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y el pequeño asintió levantándose en el momento justo en el que empezaban a llegar sus demás alumnos.

OoOoOoOoO

– nos vemos mañana... ¡no olviden traer una foto de sus papás! – les recordó mientras los ayudaba a recoger sus cosas, y salió detrás de ellos, mientras Kevin la esperaba en la puerta, pero se sorprendió al verlo correr hacia la salida y supuso que ya habían llegado por él, pero al salir del aula se asombró de lo que vio.

Kevin le acababa de dar una fuerte patada en la espinilla a Harry, quien no tardó en tomarlo de un brazo y hacerlo a un lado, mientras el pequeño seguía intentando golpearlo.

– ¿qué te pasa, niño estúpido? – se quejó Harry mientras Kevin continuaba intentando golpearlo y él lo retenía de un brazo.

– ¡Potter, deja a ese niño en paz! – lo regañó Hermione con tono bastante enojado, haciendo que Harry la observara sorprendido, mientras ella alejaba a Kevin de él.

– ¿Potter?... –

– ¿qué no te llamas así? – le preguntó con tono frío, y Harry la observó boquiabierto.

– eh... pues sí... pero... ¿Potter?... odiabas que Malfoy me llamara así... – le decía mientras la seguía al salón.

– talvez Malfoy no estaba tan equivocado respecto a ti... – dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que iba detrás de ella.

– ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó entrando al salón, observándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¡no vengas a hablarme como si no supieras nada! – le dijo Hermione enojada, mientras se aseguraba de que Harry no hubiera lastimado a Kevin.

– no le hice nada... ¡él fue el que me pateó! – se quejó el moreno.

– me alegra... – dijo Hermione con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada risueña de Kevin y una sorprendida de Harry – pero no debiste hacerlo, no puedes ir pateando a la gente – le reprendió frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

– ¡pero él te lastimó primero! – se defendió el niño, haciendo que Harry se quejara.

– ¿que yo te lastimé? – preguntó sorprendido, y Hermione sólo lo observó con odio, antes de levantarse y salir del salón, con Harry pisándole los talones.

– ¿en qué momento te lastimé? –

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno... aquí está... es probable que aún me odien así que volveré a esconderme... gracias por los reviews... espero que sigan dejándome algunos... por lo menos uno... **


	6. Me Fui Llorando Despacio

**Hola! Bueno, no sé qué tanto les alegre o moleste mi reaparición... pero les puedo decir que tengo un fic que creo les gustará, pero aún no lo publicaré y que Nada es lo que parece aún tardará un poco más en ser actualizado... disculpen la tardanza...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Me fui llorando despacio**

– ¿en qué momento te lastimé? – le preguntó con tono enojado, caminando detrás de ella.

– este no es lugar para hablar... – murmuró Hermione haciendo que Kevin apresurara su paso.

– ¡dime qué fue lo que te hice! – le exigió tomándola del brazo con fuerza, para detenerla.

– ¡no me vuelvas a tocar! – le dijo con tono firme, librándose de la mano de Harry.

– ¿qué pasa, Hermione? – le preguntó bastante preocupado.

– quédate aquí... voy a hablar con él... si no llega tu papá, prometo llevarte a tu casa... – le dijo sonriendo a Kevin, quien la observaba preocupado, y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la escuela con Harry aún detrás de ella.

Caminó por la banqueta de la escuela hasta detenerse al final de esta, en un pequeño callejón que había ahí.

– ¿ahora sí me puedes decir qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry con tono serio.

– ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí? – le respondió Hermione con otra pregunta, sin apartar el gesto molesto de su rostro.

– ¿qué a qué vine? – preguntó sorprendido – ¡hoy en la mañana actuaste demasiado raro!... debía venir a ver qué tenías – le dijo intentando acercarse a ella, pero Hermione dio un paso atrás poniendo una mano a modo de barrera.

– ¿y ahora es que te preocupas, no?... ¿porqué no viniste antes¿tuviste trabajo o te quedaste de ver con "Ginny"? – le preguntó con resentimiento, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Harry .

– ¿qué tiene que...? – decía confundido, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– no es la primera vez que me dejas en segundo término por el trabajo o ¡Ginny! – decía cada vez más enojada el nombre de la pelirroja.

Harry la observó confundido por unos segundos, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que hablaba – ¿lo dices porque olvidé nuestra cita y salí con Ginny?... no sé porqué te molestas, lo de nosotros no era nada serio... además, la chica está guapa y besa muy bien... no es mi culpa que le guste... – dijo con calma, recibiendo una fuerte bofetada de Hermione.

– ¡eres un cínico!... lo de nosotros no fue nada para ti... acostarte conmigo no significó nada... ¡sólo me usaste para descargar tu calentura y después irte con la primera idiota que se te pusiera enfrente! – decía enojada – ¡pues perfecto!... no me volverás a ver... no soy nada más en tu vida... ¡y no te atrevas a volverme a hablar!... – decía sintiendo las lágrimas quemarle los ojos y su mano arderle a causa del golpe que le había dado, y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse de él.

– Hermione, yo... – decía Harry intentando seguirla, pero Hermione lo detuvo apuntándolo con su varita.

– ¡no quiero saber nada de ti, Potter! – le dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, recibiendo una mirada bastante preocupada de Harry. Y se alejó sin decir nada más, pero, a pesar de todo, deseaba que Harry se acercara a ella, que le pidiera disculpas, aunque no estaba segura de poderlo perdonar en ese momento, deseaba saber que estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero nunca hubo quien enjugara sus lágrimas, Harry no volvería a ser el mismo para ella.

_Y me robaste la esquina y me quedé tan perdida¿a dónde vuelan mis sueños? a un callejón sin salida, y me quité mi vestido que tanto te gustaba, total me siento desnuda, total, ya no tengo nada._

Regresó a la escuela intentando evitar que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo, sobretodo cuando se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Kevin, quien la esperaba en la entrada. Se talló las mejillas con fuerza intentando eliminar el mínimo rastro de lágrimas y se acercó al pequeño, que corrió a abrazarla.

– no estés triste, miss... eres bonita... – le decía mientras enjugaba sus mejillas con sus manitas, haciéndola sonreír.

– no te preocupes, Kevin... no es nada... – le dijo intentando mantener su sonrisa, y no tardó en separarse de él – vamos por tus cosas, ya llegaron por ti... – lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a la banca en la que estaba su mochila y lo acompañó a la entrada fingiendo calma.

– nos vemos mañana... pórtate bien... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y el pequeño asintió observándola un poco preocupado, pero no tardó en hacer caso al llamado de su papá, que lo esperaba a unos cuantos metros de dónde estaban.

Sin despedirse de nadie se dirigió a su coche, no quería hablar con nadie más, sólo quería llegar a su casa y olvidar la visita de Harry.

Estaba en la cocina, preparándose algo de comer en un silencio casi imperceptible para ella, pensaba en lo que tanto había intentado olvidar. Talvez podría encontrar una señal en aquellas caricias que le indicara que él sólo estaban jugando... pero no había nada. Todo parecía tan real... tan sincero...

Apagó la estufa un poco molesta consigo misma, aún podía sentir el amor que había imaginado que desprendía la actitud de Harry ese día, e intentó no llorar, sobretodo cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Se enjugó las mejillas, por si alguna lágrima se hubiera escapado sin su consentimiento, y se dirigió a la puerta.

– ¡Luna!... – dijo con sorpresa al ver a su amiga frente a ella, dejándola entrar a su casa.

– ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó observándola un poco preocupada.

– ¡bien! – dijo forzando una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada seria de su amiga.

– vamos, no necesitas fingir conmigo... ¿cómo estás?... ¿lo has visto? – le preguntó sin apartar su gesto preocupado de la mirada.

Hermione suspiró resignada y asintió cabizbaja – fue a buscarme en la mañana... nos peleamos y le dije que no lo quería volver a ver... – dijo intentando contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

– creo que eso será un poco difícil... si ambos siguen viviendo en el mismo lugar, terminarás encontrándote con él todos los días – le dijo Luna.

– lo sé, pero acabo de llegar aquí... no me puedo ir así como así, regresar con mis papás y dejar mi sueño de ser independiente... además, ellos se enterarían de todo y... no quiero... mi papá es sobreprotector conmigo en cuanto a las parejas que he tenido... – le dijo un poco preocupada y negó cerrando los ojos – y ¿a qué viniste?... – le preguntó intentado sacarse de la cabeza la idea de dejar su casa.

– vine con Ron... le pedí que viniéramos para acá quería saber cómo estabas... – le dijo intentándolo hacer una plática más casual, talvez eso le ayudaría a su amiga a relajarse y olvidarse un poco de todo.

– gracias... pero... ¿estás con Ron? – le preguntó un poco confundida y Luna asintió sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

– llevamos un par de semanas saliendo y... bueno, me dijo que quiere que lo nuestro sea algo serio... tenías razón, sólo te ve como su hermana... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y Hermione la abrazó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– ¡oh, me da tanto gusto!... ¡me siento muy feliz por ustedes dos, sabía que Ron se daría cuenta tarde o temprano – le decía sin dejar de sonreír mientras se separaba de ella, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse seria – no le habrás dicho nada... ¿verdad? – le preguntó bastante preocupada, recibiendo una mirada nerviosa de Luna – no lo hiciste... – dijo más intentando hacerse creer a ella misma que no era así.

– lo siento... él estaba preocupado, me pidió que le dijera qué era lo que pasaba... no podía mentirle... eres su mejor amiga, Hermione... – le dijo bastante apenada y Hermione asintió.

– sí... entiendo... pero... ¡va a querer matar a Harry!... ¿está aquí? – preguntó preocupada y obtuvo como respuesta un grito... alguien había gritado algo, era la voz de un hombre. Y no tardaron en salir de la casa, encontrándose con Harry y Ron peleándose a puño limpio.

– ¡Ron! – gritó Luna preocupada, pasando a su lado para acercarse a los chicos y separar al pelirrojo del moreno, y Hermione no tardó en acercarse para ayudarla.

– ¿pueden parar! – los detuvo enojada, apuntándolos con su varita por si alguno de ellos intentaba iniciar la pelea de nuevo – vamos, Ron, déjalo... no vale la pena... – dijo acercándose a su amigo al ver que los dos se habían calmado un poco, y Harry la observó tratando de fingir enojo mientras apretaba los dientes y fruncía el entrecejo, pero su mirada dolida era bastante notoria.

– Hermione, no... – decía intentando sonar firme, pero su voz sonaba tan triste como lo estaba su mirada.

– ¡te dije que no me volvieras a hablar!... no quiero volverte a ver, Potter... ¡no quiero saber nada de ti! – decía enojada, aunque más intentaba hacérselo entender a ella misma, intentaba aceptar que debía olvidarlo.

– Hermione, no hagas esto, por favor, lo... – decía suplicante, intentando acercarse a ella, pero Hermione lo volvió a detener.

– no digas mentiras... tú no sientes nada de lo que hiciste... no lo lamentas, a ti no te importó haber jugado conmigo... ¡sólo te importó lo que tú querías!... ¡ni siquiera pensaste en la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos! – decía enojada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir y dijo un "te odio" que fue ahogado por los sollozos.

– no, Hermione... – negaba Harry mientras intentaba acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero Ron lo detuvo mientras Luna llevaba a Hermione al interior de su casa.

– ¡no te le vuelvas a acercar!... no entiendo cómo le pudiste haber hecho eso... ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso tú y Ginny?... y se decían sus mejores amigos... – le dijo con rencor antes de entrar a la casa de su amiga cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

OoOoOoOoO

– no puedes hablar así de tu hermana... – lo reprendió mientras secaba sus mejillas con un pañuelo, y Luna curaba las heridas del pelirrojo con un ungüento mágico.

– ¡no estoy diciendo ni una mentira! – se quejó Ron con tono enojado – ¡ella decía ser tu amiga!... ¡sabía lo que sentías por él!... ¡jamás debió haber hecho eso, está loca!... –

– bueno... ella lo quiere... – dijo intentando hacerse a la idea de que su amiga no la había traicionado.

Ron negó levantándose del sillón y comenzando a caminar por la sala – ¡ella no lo quería, Hermione!... ¡deja de disculpar a todos!... ¡el idiota de Harry y la...! –

– ¡Ronald! – lo interrumpió Hermione con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada exasperada de su amigo.

– está bien... ese par de insensibles y malos amigos no debieron haberlo hecho... el imbécil de Harry se había encargado de hacerte creer que había algo más y la bruta de Ginevra le permitió lastimarte más... –

– Ronald, no estás ayudando... – lo detuvo Luna acercándose a él para que se volviera a sentar – mira, Hermione, no puedes negar el hecho de que Ginny no se vio muy bien que digamos... –

– pero... talvez malinterpretamos todo... – decía esperanzada, quería hacerse creer que todo había sido una confusión.

– no, yo los vi... – le dijo Ron levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a ella.

– ¿porqué se tenía que complicar todo? – le preguntó con tono dolido mientras las lágrimas volvían a humedecer su rostro y sintió el brazo de su amigo rodearla por la espalda.

– sé lo que estás pensando... no debes culparte, Hermione... Harry es un idiota por no ver lo que tiene enfrente... – le decía mientras Hermione ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

– ¿no hay un hechizo para dejar de llorar?... – le preguntó aferrándose a su camisa.

– ¡oh, Hermy!... – dijo preocupado intentando consolarla con su abrazo.

– no puedo dejar de quererlo... – decía sintiendo a Ron acariciar su cabello, mientras ella seguía ocultando su rostro en su pecho – talvez es mejor que me vaya... necesito dejar de verlo... – decidió mientras se separaba de Ron enjugándose las mejillas.

_Pero no vino, nunca, no llegó y mi vestido azul se me arrugó, esta esquina no es mi esquina, y este amor ya no es mi amor._

Pasó un poco más de una semana desde la pelea de Ron y Harry, y Hermione vivía intentando hacerse a la idea de que podía seguir en su casa sin ningún problema, sólo debía ignorar las miradas de Harry y la manera tan insistente en que la llamaba siempre que la veía salir hacia el trabajo, y claro, también debía hacer a un lado el dolor punzante que sentía en su pecho cada que lo veía, cada que lo escuchaba y cada que se acordaba de lo lindo que había sido con ella y lo mucho que se odiaba por seguir amándolo.

Regresó de la escuela y decidió dejar su coche en su casa e ir a comer a un restaurante que estaba a un par de cuadras. No era un restaurante muy grande, pero era elegante, aunque no muy ostentoso.

Se sentó en la mesa que estaba en un rincón y decidió pedir sólo un café, al entrar al restaurante el hambre se le había ido y es que ver a ese chico de cabello negro alborotado sólo la había hecho recordar a Harry. Necesitaba poner más de su parte para olvidarlo, si con sólo ver unas gafas lo recordaba así jamás lo sacaría de su mente.

La mejor manera de olvidarlo no era castigándose sin comer, además, eso no la ayudaría en nada, sólo enfermaría y el estar en cama le traería recuerdos a la mente.

Se disponía a pedir algo de comer cuando la campanilla de la puerta indicaba que alguien había entrado, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que era una pareja, una pelirroja y un moreno.

El verlos juntos sólo ocasionó que la punzada en su pecho se intensificara, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando ella lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa, diciéndole algo, mientras tomaba su mano y lo guió a una de las mesas que estaba al otro extremo de la de ella.

Agradeció que no la hubieran visto, no soportaría la mirada de satisfacción de "su mejor amiga". Aprovechó su 'suerte' y con discreción llamó a un mesero para que le diera su cuenta y así poderse ir sin llamar demasiado la atención, pero, para su desgracia, el mesero parecía nuevo en el trabajo y al intentar recoger los pocos trastes que había usado Hermione, dejó caer la taza, haciendo bastante ruido, y la mirada de los pocos clientes se centró en ellos.

Hermione observó avergonzada a todos lados y no pudo evitar toparse con esos ojos verdes que tanto daño le causaban en los últimos días. El chico le intentó sonreír, pero ella apartó la mirada inmediatamente.

– no te preocupes... – dijo al ver que el mesero no dejaba de disculparse – toma... quédate con el cambio... – le entregó el dinero y se levantó rápidamente de su lugar para salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero apenas dio dos pasos fuera del local y un par de manos la detuvieron, y al voltear se topó con sus ojos verdes.

– ¿porqué te vas? – le preguntó intentando ocultar los deseos de pedirle que no se fuera. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero últimamente no dejaba de pensar en ella, en sus labios, en su mirada.

– tengo cosas qué hacer... y creo que tú tienes compañía¿porqué no regresas con tu novia? – le dijo con tono frío, recibiendo una mirada dolida de Harry.

– ella no es mi novia... – le dijo por lo bajo.

– oh, ahora entiendo... es otra aventura más¿no, Potter? – dijo con resentimiento intentando contener las lágrimas.

– ¡no es mi novia ni una aventura! – dijo desesperado, intentando explicarle, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

– ¡ah!... ¡sólo son amigos con derecho! – dijo como si hubiera entendido todo en ese momento.

Harry la observó desesperado – ¿porqué malinterpretas todo? – le dijo con tono ansioso – yo sólo quiero aclarar todo entre nosotros... jamás quise jugar contigo... – decía preocupado, pero la risa de Hermione lo detuvo – ¿porqué te ríes? – le preguntó dolido.

– ¿acaso crees que soy tan tonta? – le preguntó con tono irónico – creí una vez en ti, creí que te importaba aunque sea un poco, pero no es así... sólo te importa lo que tú quieras o necesites... y ya no volveré a ser la amiga tonta que da todo por ti... no me importas más, Potter... tengo la oportunidad de irme y me iré... te dejaré ser feliz con... con ella – dijo asomándose por el vidrio de la puerta y observando cómo Ginny intentaba ocultar su mirada detrás de la carta.

– ¿te vas a ir?... ¿a dónde?... ¡no me puedes dejar, Hermione! – le pidió en un arranque de desesperación, tomándola por los hombros, pero Hermione se separó de él.

– talvez todo sería diferente si dejaras de pensar en ti mismo... – dijo antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse de él.

No podía creer que fuera tan egoísta, todo el tiempo pensando sólo en él, como si nadie más sintiera, como si nadie más sufriera, pero lo que menos podía creer era en lo mucho que lo seguía amando, no podía ocultar que el sólo sentirlo cerca hacía que su corazón latiera con mucha más fuerza sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y lo peor de todo era que en ese momento, al verlos juntos, se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir así, no soportaba verlo con alguien que no lo quería y decidió irse, sin pensarlo, sólo lo decidió al verla sonreírle, al verlos tomados de la mano, al ver que podía haber algo más entre ellos, algo que ella no viviría a su lado.

Regresó a su casa con la completa intención de decirle a todos que se iba a mudar, debía encontrar una excusa válida para que sus papás no la bombardearan con preguntas y aceptaran que se fuera sin haberles informado nada antes.

Al llegar a su casa se acercó rápidamente al teléfono de su sala y habló con Luna, pero en cuanto le mencionó que se iría de Londres dejó de escuchar la voz de su amiga y al verla aparecer frente a ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

– ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sorprendida, aunque realmente estaba agradecida, en verdad necesitaba de su compañía.

Luna la observó molesta – ¿me puedes decir qué es todo eso de que te vas de Londres? –

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno... como pueden ver las cosas no están nada bien... y no podría asegurarles cómo terminarán... no olviden sus comentarios, por fis**


	7. Me Fui Dejando El Corazón

**Bueno, creo que todos se deben estar preguntando porqué demonios Paulina no ha actualizado, pues verán... les voy a decir la verdad... tengo mucho miedo de este ÚLTIMO cap... no sé qué vayan a pensar y no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar... sólo les pido que me tengan paciencia...**

**Para los que leen NADA ES LO QUE PARECE, quiero decirles que ya está casi listo, es sólo que me está costando un poco la boda y la creación de los bellos bebés Potter... además de que he estado trabajando en otros fics, que pronto tendrán por aquí y que espero que les gusten!**

**Saludos a todos y, por favor, no me odien!**

**ME FUI DEJANDO EL CORAZÓN**

Luna la observó molesta – ¿me puedes decir qué es todo eso de que te vas de Londres? – le preguntó con tono enojado – sé que yo mencioné que te fueras de aquí, pero... ¿de Londres?... ¿no es muy drástico? – dijo intentando calmarse, sentándose junto a su amiga.

– lo sé... pero... Luna, sabes que yo no quería irme de aquí, me gusta mi casa, pero... no resisto verlo... ¡es demasiado para mi!... y... hoy los vi juntos creí que no podría soportarlo... se veía tan feliz a su lado... – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de Luna.

– ¿él estaba feliz?... ¿se veía feliz a su lado? – le preguntó intentando ser sutil.

– no sé... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – es Harry... ya no sé qué es lo que siente... conmigo parecía que... que en verdad le importaba... pero mira, a la primera oportunidad me hizo a un lado y se fue con otra... – decía enjugándose las mejillas con coraje.

– pero debiste haber visto algo, Hermione... tú lo conoces mejor que nadie –

– no, Luna... ya no lo conozco... no sé cuándo dejó de ser el chico que era mi mejor amigo... nunca debí enamorarme de él – dijo con coraje, aunque sus mejillas se humedecieron a causa de las lágrimas que había intentado contener y Luna la abrazó intentando reconfortarla.

– eso no es algo que uno pueda elegir sentir o no sentir... sólo crece en nuestro corazón sin que nosotros podamos hacer nada para detenerlo... estoy segura que, a pesar de todo, aún lo sigues amando... – le dijo en susurro y Hermione sólo asintió ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su amiga – ¿quieres que Ron y yo te ayudemos con la mudanza? – le preguntó luego de estar varios minutos en silencio y Hermione asintió enjugándose las mejillas.

Luna se encargó de llamar a Ron mientras ella preparaba algo de comer, pero; al igual que Luna; se apareció en su casa reclamándole y exigiéndole que no se fuera, pero la rubia lo tranquilizó y le explicó de tal manera que él aceptara que se fuera, con la condición de que lo invitaría a comer todos los días.

– sabes que no necesitas invitación... – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole, mientras le servía un poco de la pasta que había hecho.

– ¿y sabes a dónde te irás? – le preguntó mientras le acomodaba la silla a Luna para que se sentara a su lado.

Hermione negó – he pensado en Cambridge, no está muy lejos de aquí y mis papás podrían ir a visitarme... además, supe que estaban buscando maestros de idiomas en la Universidad... – les dijo con calma.

– me sorprendes... ¿estás segura que acabas de decidir que te vas a ir? – le preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hermione le sonrió mientras asentía – él me ayudó a decidirlo... mañana hablaré con la directora... estoy segura que ella me ayudará con el trabajo en Cambridge... – le dijo manteniendo la calma.

– ¿y ya decidiste qué le vas a decir a tus papás? – le preguntó Luna antes de llevarse un poco de pasta a la boca.

Hermione negó – supongo que sólo les diré que me ofrecieron trabajo allá y me pagan mejor que en la escuela – decidió antes de prestarle toda su atención a la pasta que estaba comiendo, y ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que terminaron de comer.

– ¡muchas gracias, Hermy! – dijo Ron mientras se levantaba para dejar sus trastes en el fregadero y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonreír.

– de nada, Ronnie, me gusta que vengan a comer... espero que no lo dejen de hacer cuando me vaya... – le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, pero Ron negó inmediatamente.

– ya te dije que iré a comer todos los días, así que espero que cocines tan rico como hoy... y quiero que vuelvas a cantar cuando cocinas... ya no lo has hecho y eso no me gusta – le dijo a modo de regaño, mientras Luna se encargaba de lavar los trastes que habían usado.

– Ron tiene razón... ¿por qué ya no cantas? – le preguntó Luna dejando a los trastes lavándose solos.

Hermione se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que todos sabían de su "tic", pero se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de que no sabía porqué había dejado de hacerlo.

– puede ser por todo lo que está pasando... – dijo Luna al ver que su amiga no sabía qué decir, y le iba a contestar cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

– ahí quédense... yo voy – les dijo Ron sonriendo ampliamente, recibiendo una sonrisa de las chicas.

Abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa que se borró al ver quién era el que había tocado.

– ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

– estoy con mi novia... – dijo Ron con calma, recibiendo una mirada furiosa del moreno.

– ¿tu novia?... ¿qué no salías con Luna?... ¡no voy a dejar que juegues con Hermione! – decía enojado y golpeó la puerta haciendo que se abriera por completo.

– ¿jugar con Hermione?... ¿te atreves a reclamarme eso, tú? – le preguntó Ron enojado empujando a Harry, que ya había entrado a la casa, contra la puerta.

– ¡quiero a Hermione y no voy a dejar que la lastimes! – le dijo Harry manteniendo su tono enojado.

– ¡pues eso lo hubieras pensado antes de haberte acostado con ella y luego haberte ido con mi hermana, imbécil! – le dijo antes de golpearlo haciéndolo caer al suelo – ¡me alegra que se vaya a ir, así no tendrá que ver a semejante escoria cerca de ella! – dijo antes de agacharse y volverlo a golpear.

– ¡Ron! – lo detuvo Hermione acercándose a ellos a gran velocidad – déjalo, Ron, en verdad... no vale la pena... – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva a Harry, quien intentaba reincorporarse.

Se maldijo mentalmente antes de hacer un movimiento con su varita y entregarle un ungüento – ¡toma! – le dijo con tono serio, entregándole el ungüento a Harry, quien la observó sorprendido.

– ¿puedes curarme tú? – le preguntó deteniéndola para que no se levantara, mientras Luna ayudaba a Ron a reincorporarse.

Hermione lo observó ofendida – ¿crees que soy tu niñera o algo así? – le preguntó con tono molesto, intentando librarse de su mano, pero no lo consiguió pues Harry la tomó con ambas manos.

– me gustaba cuando tú me curabas... cuando te preocupabas por mi... – le decía hablándole bastante cerca de su rostro, lo que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

– eso ya cambió... – susurró Hermione – tú hiciste que cambiara... me demostraste que nunca me necesitaste, sólo aceptabas que me preocupara por ti... que te diera mi cariño, porque no esperaba nada de ti a cambio... sólo quería estar segura de que tú estabas bien, pero ya no me importa si estás bien o no... tú hiciste tu elección... decidiste jugar conmigo y tomar en serio a alguien que talvez sólo quiere jugar contigo... – le dijo aún hablando en susurro antes de reincorporarse y acercarse a donde estaban Ron y Luna – por favor, vete de mi casa... – le dijo con calma, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Harry, quien asintió cabizbajo mientras se reincorporaba y salió de la casa sin decir nada más.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Ron acariciando su espalda en un intento de reconfortarla.

Hermione asintió con gesto ausente – hablaré a la Universidad de Cambridge... – dijo antes de dirigirse a su estudio, seguida de Ron y Luna.

Estuvo al teléfono casi una hora hablando con el director del centro de idiomas de la Universidad, y se alegró al saber que aún quedaba un puesto para ella como maestra de Francés para niños menores de 7 años.

– sí, ¡gracias!... ¡estaré ahí el Lunes sin falta! – dijo con gesto alegre antes de colgar.

– ¿y bien? – le preguntó Ron con gesto serio.

– me dieron el trabajo – dijo sonriendo.

– sí, de eso me pude dar cuenta... ¿cuándo te irás? – le preguntó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

– tengo que estar allá el lunes... aprovecharé el fin de semana para buscar una casa que esté cerca de la Universidad... – dijo poniéndose un poco seria, pues estaba segura que su amigo no había aceptado del todo la idea de que se fuera a vivir a otro lado.

– bien, ¡te acompañaré! – dijo con tono decidido, y Hermione estaba apunto de quejarse cuando Luna la interrumpió.

– ¡te acompañaremos! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que Hermione volviera a sonreír murmurando un "gracias".

OoOoOoOoO

_Pero no vino, nunca, no llegó, y yo jamás sabré lo que pasó, me fui llorando despacio, me fui dejando el corazón..._

Era viernes y ese sería su último día trabajando en la escuela. Había hablado con sus papás y la Directora de la escuela dos días atrás, no podía decir que sus papás se lo habían tomado tan bien como la maestra, pero tampoco podía quejarse, habían sido más comprensivos de lo que esperaba. No la cuestionaron ni la criticaron por su decisión tan repentina, sólo le pidieron que no dejara de comunicarse con ellos y en cuanto supiera la dirección de su casa se las diera para que la pudieran ir a visitar los fines de semana.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, pues sabía que, de todos los que conocía en la escuela, al que más le iba a pesar dejar de ver era a Kevin, en el poco tiempo que trabajó ahí había aprendido a querer a ese niño.

– ¡Kevin! – lo llamó cuando pasó frente a su escritorio para salir junto a sus demás compañeros.

El niño la volteó a ver y se acercó a su escritorio sonriendo, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera, de verdad lo iba a extrañar.

La observó sin dejar de sonreír, apoyando su barbilla en el escritorio y Hermione intentó sonreírle – ven... – le indicó tomándolo de la mano y se sentaron en unas de las sillas que usaban los alumnos – quería hablar contigo de algo importante... – le dijo un poco nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kevin y tampoco estaba segura de que ella podría contener los deseos de llorar.

– ¿me vas a castigar? – le preguntó preocupado – de verdad que yo no fui el que rayó el dibujo de Amy... – le dijo con tono suplicante, abriendo bastante sus ojos cafés, y Hermione le sonrió negando.

– no, yo sé que no fuiste tú... – le dijo mientras le hacía una caricia en el cabello y Kevin volvió a sonreír.

– ¿puedes ir a comer a mi casa?... mi mami dice que nunca ninguno de sus hijos había hablado tanto de su miss... ¡y quiero que te conozca! – decía emocionado.

Hermione le sonrió conmovida, intentando no comenzar a llorar en ese momento – gracias, Kevin... eres muy bueno... – dijo haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla – pero quiero hablarte de algo importante... – le dijo con tono serio pero conservando la ternura con la que siempre le hablaba – mañana me voy a Cambridge – le dijo mordiendo su labio inferior para no llorar.

Kevin le sonrió – ¿vas a ir con tus papás? – le preguntó con ese gesto inocente que siempre reflejaba su mirada.

Hermione negó y acercó un poco más su silla a la de él – me ofrecieron un trabajo allá, así que me tendré que ir a vivir a Cambridge – dijo un poco preocupada y pudo ver cómo la sonrisa del pequeño se aflojó un poco.

– pero todavía vendrás, ¿verdad? – le preguntó intentando seguir sonriendo, pero al ver que Hermione negaba frunció su entrecejo.

– trabajaré allá, Kevin... voy a ser profesora de otros niños... – le intentaba explicar.

– ¿ya no quieres ser nuestra miss? – le preguntó Kevin preocupado, y Hermione negó rápidamente.

– no es eso... es sólo que... necesito irme, Kevin... – le dijo con gesto decaído y no pudo contener más las lágrimas al verlo llorar – ¡no llores...! – le pidió enjugando sus mejillas – ¡prometo que te hablaré por teléfono! –

– ¡te vas por culpa de tu amigo Harry! – le dijo a modo de reclamo, frunciendo de nuevo el entrecejo.

– ¡no...! – dijo intentando negar lo que sabía que era cierto, pero al ver la mirada molesta de Kevin se dio cuenta de que, de alguna forma, él sabía todo – mira, Kevin... tenías razón, a mi me gusta mi amigo Harry... lo quiero... pero él no me quiere a mi y... y, sabes... a veces duele... – dijo casi sin voz mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba más el habla.

Kevin la observó mientras dos gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, y se acercó a ella para enjugar sus mejillas – él te quiere, miss... pero tiene miedo... – le dijo haciéndole una tierna caricia en la mejilla, pero Hermione negó.

– no, Kev... él no me quiere... – le dijo en susurro y lo abrazó – te voy a extrañar... – le dijo antes de darle un beso en la sien.

– ¿me vas a hablar? – le preguntó enjugando sus mejillas con sus puños, y Hermione asintió sonriéndole – ¡te quiero mucho, miss! – le dijo abrazándola, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo.

– yo también te quiero mucho, Kevin... – le dijo en susurro, acariciando su cabello.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡listo!... esta es la última caja, Hermione – le dijo Ron mientras salía cargando una caja cuadrada bastante grande. Su cambio era definitivo, un día antes había ido a hablar con el Director del centro de lenguajes de la Universidad y en menos de dos horas, en las que fue sometida a una evaluación, obtuvo el empleo, y dos días antes había encontrado una bonita casa en renta a muy corta distancia de la escuela y no tardó ni un poco en hacer el trato con la dueña.

Hermione volteó a verlo intentando sonreír, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – ¿se quedarán hoy? – le preguntó mientras seguía a Ron, junto con Luna, a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, y su amigo asintió inmediatamente.

– ¡tenlo por seguro! – le dijo sonriendo antes de acomodar la caja sobre otro par que estaban reducidas mágicamente – hablé con mi papá y no habrá problema con que falte al trabajo un par de días – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y la abrazó – vamos, ya no te preocupes, todo será diferente – le dijo al oído, mientras Hermione hundía su rostro en su hombro.

– gracias – murmuró sintiendo la mano de su amiga darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, antes de separarse de su amigo.

– muy bien, ahora ¡vámonos! – les indicó Ron volviendo a sonreír mientras alzaba los brazos con gesto emocionado, haciéndolas sonreír, y no tardó en abrazarlas dándole un beso en la sien a Hermione y luego uno en los labios a Luna – vamos, mujeres hermosas... – les dijo antes de hacerlas caminar hacia su lado del coche, mientras él se dirigió al lado del conductor.

Tenía miedo de muchas cosas, pero lo que más temía era que, a pesar de la distancia y de no verlo, lo siguiera amando como lo hacía en ese momento, temía no poder dejar de amarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que la había lastimado.

– tú primero... – le indicó a Luna, alejándose un poco del coche para que pudiera subir su amiga y al levantar la vista se sorprendió al ver a Harry observándola desde la ventana de su departamento y al verlo alejarse de la ventana pensó que bajaría hasta donde estaba ella y le pediría que no se fuera, pero sintió el coche avanzar sin verlo a él salir del edificio.

_Y él no vino nunca, no llegó..._

**FIN**

OoOoOoOoO

**Por favooor! No me maten!! Se los ruego!! Aunque si alguien quiere venir a matarme, les advierto que ya estoy escondida, basta con vivir en donde vivo para que nadie me encuentre jajajaja... bueno, si alguien lee esto, y sólo lo digo porque es muy cruel hacerlos sufrir así y porque no me gustan esta clase de finales... habrá segunda parte... síii! No puedo evitarlo! No soy tan mala... sólo que no puedo darles fecha, aún no sé cuándo lo subiré, he escrito un poco, pero no lo tengo terminado... este será desde la perspectiva de Harry... unos meses después de la partida de Hermione... espero que les guste y que no me odien mucho!**

**Besos**

**Pau**


End file.
